The Beauty Is Mine: DISCONTINUED
by Vivlandi Basil
Summary: In a land full of fantasy, one can normally predict what is going to happen next, only, for Naruto, his life just took an unpredictable turn. Sorta Beauty and the Beast Rewritten contains Itanaru and onesided Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1: Birth Of A New Story

Summary: In a land full of fantasy, one can normally predict what is going to happen next, only, for Naruto, his life just took an unpredictable turn.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided sasunaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: xXxFrostyIceCubexXx is a blessing to me

Word Count: 3130

A/N: This is Sorta Beauty and the Beast rewritten so it will be different than the original one.

* * *

_**The Beauty Is Mine**_

Chapter One

Birth Of A New Story

Once upon a time, there was a king and queen who ruled a land of warmth and praise. The two were lovely to their citizens. Shown in the many, many actions that they made to ensure the growth of the country and that it prospered. Queen Mikoto however, was not as happy as she could have been though.

For all the years that she had been married to Fugaku, she didn't have the one thing she wanted. Her only dearest wish was to have a beautiful child to hold and cradle in her arms, to show that she had a family of her own. But Fugaku was a very stubborn man, for his fear of parenthood got the better of him each time Mikoto would bring up the subject and he was shun the very idea. Saddened by his reluctance Mikoto would spend many days playing depressing songs on her gorgeous pianos throughout the castle.

As the weight of his wife's sadness became even more tangible, Fugaku finally gave into his wife's pleads. Thrilled by Fugaku's acceptance of the idea the two soon had a beautiful baby boy, the first prince, the first heir and their first child. His tuft of raven hair twisted and waved whenever someone played with it. His large onyx eyes mesmerized anyone who locked with them. Pale skin wrapped around his small bones and gave the idea of a strong body. It was literally Mikoto's dream come true, her beautiful baby boy and her husband were her family and she could show them off to her friends, her beautiful little angel.

But Itachi wasn't as angelic as his mother would like to think. In truth as he grew up he became more demanding, asking to know why everything was the way they were and why his father was king even when he existed. His questions were only seen as curiosity. Though his parents and the servants, they had never seen the hunger in his eyes as he looked at his father going into battle and coming home in victory. He wanted to go and fight, to kill. But his mother wouldn't have it.

Instead she would take him out with her when she went around the country to check on the larger villages and to visit the noble families. One of the first reactions that he noticed was the pull that he had on other people. Like they were the puppets and he was the puppeteer. When his mother realized how much the people loved her son, Mikoto began to teach him the art of music when he turned seven.

For a few short months she kept him from the public eye and taught him excellent pieces to play for different parties and events including her favorite, the 'Cliffs of Doneen.' Each night she would sit him down at the small piano in her private room and listen to him play. Occasionally she would be so thrilled that she wouldn't notice the small mistakes. Her son was a perfect prince.

Yet, he was still unsatisfied with what he had. He wanted the absolute power that his father had and the relationship that his parents shared. Itachi wanted to be the one fighting with enemy countries instead of touring the country. And of course he would get what he wanted no matter how long it took.

--

Fugaku looked with pride at his eight year old son,

"Itachi I never knew that you had an interest in battle!" Yes this was the simple act that caused the king to walk into the weapons hall to start teaching his lovely son about the craft of war.

"Yes father I do have an interest in battle." Itachi turned his head sharply as his father stopped some way behind him. His long raven hair flew though the air as he turned to face the king. "Father, did I say something wrong?" his small but velvet voice was laced with worry. If his father decided not to show Itachi. When would he be able to get one of the guards alone to show him?

"Itachi," his father looked at him straight in the eye, "If you truly want to learn the craft then you will have to listen to me and complete all the levels." A small smirk played on Fugaku's face, "And if you do then I will not hold back when I fight you my son."

'Yes…he's so easy to predict.' Itachi nodded his features blank, without emotion anywhere.

--

"Mikoto our son is a genius!" The lovely raven woman turned away from the bookshelf, "Is he now?" her small voice was dangerously low, "And what may I ask where you doing that makes him a genius?" The brunet looked away,

"Teaching him how to fight…" She hit him over the head causing him to stumble a bit. "Be thankful that's all I'm doing to you." He nodded. Mikoto turned back to the bookshelf and grabbed a random book before sitting down,

"So what amazing feat did my Itachi do anyway?" The king smiled a bit,

"Well we started off first with aiming like with a bow and he hit a bulls eye on the first try. I was totally speechless but he insisted that he do it a few more times. Again and again he hit the target with little effort. I was thrilled so I sent him on to the other types of weapons. He already is excellent at the sword, bow, and defence. He's a little weak when it comes to the attack but it'll be easy to fix that right up." His little ramble slowly ended as Mikoto kept looking at her book.

At long last she looked up a smile playing on her lips,

"I'm so glad that the two of you have been able to find something you both like Fugaku." She stood up and embraced her husband, "Itachi will become an excellent king."

--

Small sobs rocked through her body as Mikoto looked at the mangled body of her husband. A rather large bump indicated that she was several months pregnant with her second child. Itachi stood by his mother's side, his hand resting on her shoulder. Her tears fell onto Fugaku's corpse,

"Itachi…why did he die. He knew I was going to deliver soon so why?" She turned her beautiful face to his.

"I don't know…according to the warrior who watched him Father underestimated his attacker and received the wound to his head. Then several enemies joined the attacker and killed him." He was blunt already knowing that if he was too soft with his mother she would cry harder.

"But the baby…why did he leave me?" another sob rocked though her. He chose to stay silent instead of talk about it. "You're not old enough to rule yet…" His eyes hardened,

"Excuse me?" She looked up with small buds clinging to her eyelashes, "Your father and I were going to wait until you where older to let you begin to rule. But now I don't know what to do…" she paused, "The elders won't like this."

--

"My lady it would be unwise to let your son rule by himself at this time." The elders looked down upon her with slight pity. "We know that Itachi-sama is strong and has great character to rule but he's only a child. It might be too much for him if we were to ask this of him."

She looked up with fresh tears in her eyes,

"Then what should I do?" her voice almost cracked as she let some tears fall down her lovely face. There was silence before, "We will talk to Itachi-sama and ask if he wishes to rule. If he does then we can help him adjust to it and help with the larger tasks…but only if you want my lady."

Her eyes looked downward to rest on her abdomen as the baby kicked. "Do whatever you want…but take care of my husband first."

"Of course," one of the figures stood, "We will take care of the funeral and Itachi-sama.

--

The echoing screams of Mikoto going into labour brought fourth many men and women, Men for they thought she was under attack, women, because they knew the hollowed screams of a women going through labour.

It was only once the men were shimmied out and scolded for running into a women's private quarters, and the things necessary for a birthing were brought fourth did Mikoto start to calm down, her midwife's words his her ears.

Breath in. breath out, breath in, breath out.

Her commands to birth the child were hardly that of a mother proud to be going through such pain to give birth to a new life, a new destiny. Her depressive nature due to her husband's death had still yet to subside. Not that it ever would, but it caused the birth to be just a little bit more unbearable.

Had it not been for the fact, that a mother's innate drive is to see that any and all of her children are brought into the world safely, she might have lost all hope towards living, only it was obvious that that drive would soon die away.

The sweat poured from her skin as the trained medics ran around, following the instructions of the main nurse, telling them what to do, her hands gripping the tender skin of one unfortunate nurse as she screamed for the life of herself and her coming child.

It was only through hours of blood, sweat and tears, did the sobbing cries of a newborn baby bathed in the blood of his own mother, did the room gain a relaxing feel to it. While Mikoto found herself falling into a depressive sleep, her innate drive for birthing life gone. The nurses swooned over the child.

The calls of men, who had been told echoed down the halls. The coos of women as the cries of the newborn were heard travelled fast, but most of all, and probably the most significant thing of all, was Mikoto's lack of caring as she fell into a resting slumber.

Her body weakened.

Her mind broken.

Her soul, barely clinging on.

--

"Itachi-sama your mother has requested you come see her now." One of the elders looked at the new ruler with happiness in his face. "She doesn't care what you're doing just as long as you come now." Onyx eyes looked up from one of the requests sent by a small village that was suffering from the heat. "I'll be there in a bit I wish to finish this first since I'm almost done."

The elder nodded a bit before leaving the room.

-Bit later-

"Mother…did you need me?" Itachi stood outside his mothers room, "If not then I'll come back later." He heard a sheet moving, "Itachi…come in." Her voice was raspy as though she had been screaming. Puzzled a bit he opened the door.

Mikoto laid on her bed, all three sheets on top of her thin frame; her hair which was normally perfect looked like a rat's nest and there were bags under her eyes. "My little boy…my little Itachi." She cooed a bit to his surprise, not that he would admit it. "Mother did something happen you look thinner than yesterday." He stopped as 'thinner' passed though his head. "Oh…you had the baby didn't you?" A weak smile played at the corner of her lips, "Yes…he's in the crib."

His eyes narrowed a bit at her, "When did you have the baby?" She looked up at the ceiling, "Yesterday or something…I don't really know I wasn't paying attention." Her eyes drooped a bit, "His name is Madara after my father. He has your eyes though and your hair when you were a baby," she trailed off as her eyes closed. Her even breathing showed she was asleep.

Quietly Itachi walked to stand by the little crib, a small spark of curiosity flaring as the idea of a baby brother appealed to him. He looked down at that little sleeping child. She had been right of course; Madara had his hair just a tad bit lighter than his rich raven colour. He looked closer and noted that his cheeks where tainted pink and he was a bit chubby but nothing that wouldn't disappear after a few months.

A small bubble of feeling flared up too as Madara opened his eyes and blinked. Truthfully Itachi thought that Madara's eyes were more like dark chocolate than onyx but he was sure why his mother had said they were like his. She didn't want to admit that little Madara's eyes were more like fathers than him.

"Hello little one." He cooed a bit as Madara looked up at him, eyes showing every little emotion that a baby could feel. The baby giggled before reaching up to Itachi. Just as he was considering picking up the child the door creaked open.

"Oh Itachi-sama there you are." It was an elder, what superb timing they seemed to have. "I hate to interrupt but another letter has arrived and needs your attention." He didn't sound sorry at all, just a little smug like he knew Itachi wanted more time with Madara.

Itachi sighed before looking back at Madara, "Be good for mother." The little boy still held out his arms before his eyes drooped. "Shhh go to sleep little brother." Bending down Itachi pushed his lips to the baby's forehead. When he straightened Madara was asleep.

--

"Where's my mother Shisui?" The raven asked the guard standing in the middle of the hall. In his arms Madara was yanking on his hair and giggling like a madman. "Itachi-sama," a small bow, "The queen was going to the royal grave yard last I knew with one of her ladys in waiting." The brunet looked away from the prince to point to the grave yard which was clearly visible though the window. "She's there now if you want to see her."

With a small thank you the raven walked back to the nursery and dropped of Madara who protested immediately.

"I'll be back soon." Itachi reassured the baby before leaving the crying baby to the care of the servants.

--Minutes later--

'Odd…where is the guard?' the raven looked at the open gate no hint of another person around it. Normally he had a guard to two standing here but there wasn't anyone. His mother must have sent them away; deciding that he was going to talk to her later about that Itachi walked through toward his father's lone grave.

He knew the path up to his grave fairly well from all the times he came with his mother during her grieving period shortly after Madara's birth. He walked up the path briskly, passing all the graves of his ancestors with no thought about the power they had held in their time. His main worry was that his mother wouldn't want to come inside yet. He shivered a bit as if just noticing how cool it was.

Wishing that he had brought a coat he turned the finial corner to his father's grave. The moment he did though he wished he hadn't. His mother's body lay on the ground covering his white stone plaque with crimson. He looked a bit more to his left and saw the servant girl on the lawn, her throat slit. Forcing his eyes to his mother again he couldn't see any damage but knew there had to be because of all the blood.

Stepping closer he stopped when he saw her entrails on the ground next to her. She had cut open her stomach and had ripped it open until her intestines had also fallen out. He suddenly felt wrong and heaved a few times, his skin going clammy and cold, she couldn't have and she wouldn't have left him and Madara no matter how much grief she felt. He looked up again on his hands and knees before heaving one more time and spilling his stomach contents on the ground.

They splattered onto his expensive clothes as small chunks landed in the acidic liquid. Breathing in deeply he smelled it and let more fall out of his mouth, burning its way up his throat. His eyes watered as the pain grew without water to wash down the disgusting taste.

Slowly he stood back up and looked at her one last time. The feeling of being sick was passing now when he avoided looking at her abdomen, but her face was clear of all feeling like someone who had committed suicide. Was she really that depressed without Fugaku? In his mind he knew this was true she had missed him so much that she would say Madara was a miniature Itachi when he was more like Fugaku. Her social life had fallen after his death and she never made any effort to climb back up it.

She had given up on everything when he had left her to face to world alone. But she hadn't been alone she had Itachi and Madara her only family. Now she had left them behind to die, for him. For the first time since she had tried to keep him away from violent things he was furious.

The cool air turned humid within minutes of his discovery and now there where droplets of water falling around him, on her, on him. His baby brother wouldn't ever get to know either of them now, they would only have each other. Itachi looked down at the ground his thoughts running around, he didn't even notice as a man walked up behind him.

"Itachi-sama…" It was Shisui again, "What are you-" he stopped for a moment when he saw the body of the queen and the servant, "Oh my god…" he looked at the now orphan with pity. "She killed herself didn't she and the servant girl." Itachi's onyx eyes looked up, no emotion on his face, "Hai…"

A small smirk played on Shisui's lips,

"If only the queen hadn't been so foolish eh Itachi-sama?" Itachi's hand slashed out and landed on the man's torso,

"Shut up right this second." His voice was laced with menace as his hand lowered to the guards dagger. "How dare you even call the queen foolish you filthy commoner." He grabbed it and thrust it through Shisui's heart.

"No one calls her foolish but me." Gasping as his heart slowly stopped Shisui fell to the ground coughing and trying to splutter something. It didn't matter if it was eligible it still would have landed on deaf ears. "My fool of a mother…I hope you end in hell."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: When You Wish

Summary: In a land full of fantasy, one can normally predict what is going to happen next, only, for Naruto, his life just took an unpredictable turn.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided sasunaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: xXxFrostyIceCubexXx is a blessing to me

Words: 3286

A/N: If anyone is confused about the ages please ask me and i'll send the info when I reply!

* * *

_**The Beauty Is Mine**_

Chapter Two

When You Wish

The dark clouds above charged the air above the castle with electricity as a storm from the northwest blew icy air down with large droplets of water. Inside the large stone building several servants rushed about like chickens without their heads.

"Where did this storm come from commander?" a guard with her shoulder length hair pulled into a high spiky ponytail, her vest of armor covering light chain mail asked her superior. The man looked down at her and shrugged as the two ran inside.

"Anko storms just roll in and out of nowhere," his right eye was the only part she could see due to his mask that hid his face. But then again his silver hair also hid most of his forehead and his eyebrows.

"Kakashi-san," a man dressed in elegant robes of purple and a overcoat of the finest velvet caught the young commanders attention. "I haven't see Itachi-sama for some time now." Cold eyes looked with disgust at Anko before a small smile appeared as he focused on Kakashi. "Have you seen the young ruler?"

The silver haired man looked at Anko before answering the elder, "Ah well Anko and I were just returning from the gates so we haven't seen him Elder-sama." Anko rolled her eyes a bit, honestly the man had issues with being helpful.

"Elder-sama would you like us to ask if anyone has seen him?" she asked before regretting that she did. The man looked at her with pure fury in his eyes before hissing,

"I believe I was talking to the commander not…his second in command." his eyes were unusually cold as he gazed hard at the woman. His feeling toward women in a high ranking position had always irritated many but she was the one that bugged him the most.

Olive green eyes looked out the window as Kakashi claimed the elders attention again, they searched the grounds for a moment before a unexpected movement in the direction of the royal graveyard caught her eye.

"Kakashi-sama there's someone coming from the graveyard!"

--

Dead onyx eyes were the only part of Itachi's face that wasn't effected by the weather. His pale robe was drenched and his hair had fallen out of the ponytail on his neck slowly so now only a few strands were still caught between the long white ribbon. His hands were dotted with red despite the water falling on them and he still had a few spatters on his clothing from when he had thrown up.

He stumbled a bit as the weight of his mother's loss started to push him down, the idea that he would have to raise Madara alone without a mother or a father to help him. The idea of being alone didn't frighten him though as a small idea formed in his head. He could now do what he wanted without being told otherwise even the elders couldn't stop him.

"Free from a lie." he whispered before his head snapped up. The dull sound of feet against the earth and muffled gasps came up the path. Pulling his robe closer to his body to hid the puke on his clothes and his hands from view, he tried to look like he was upset but it was harder than he expected.

The parting on his mother didn't hurt him anymore.

"Itachi-sama are you all right?" A man came around one of the tall trees to his right, a blade in hand. It was one of the commanders, Kakashi was it?

Hands were on his shoulders from the left, "Itachi-sama where have you been? Why didn't you tell me where you were. His heart lurched before he realized it was just one of the elders, "I saw no need to tell you." his voice was still, not even moving a bit in pitch.

suddenly he felt a guard brush a hand against his arm, "Uchiah-sama do you know where the queen is?" a woman's voice, laced with worry, for who he had no idea, asked before he saw her face.

"She's at father's stone...along with one of her maids." he looked meaningfully at Kakashi who's right eye narrowed before his head jostled a bit.

"Itachi-sama I'll go and see to her shall I?" he asked, eye probing into the princes eyes, looking for a bit of information. Worry crossed his mind as Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly before answering,

"Go, take a few others with you...and just so you know I didn't do it."

--

Banners of black fell from the walls and ceilings of the dead castle as a cluster of men carried a large wooden casket down a long flight of stairs all wearing uniforms of navy blue and buttons of indigo. At the head of the group the prince walked with his head held high, his face an emotionless mask. In his arms Madara was cradled quite comfortable and was now drifting off to sleep, unknown that the person in the coffin was his own mother. On the right of the prince stalked his least faviate counsel member, Koharu, who wore light colors despite the morning colors of her fellow counsel members.

Long raven hair swished behind him as Itachi quickened his pace, eager all of a sudden to get the funeral over with and return to work. The steady thump of his heart sped up as he practically flew down the last five steps and onto level ground.

Remembering that he had to slow down and that if he walked any faster Madara would wake, his pace slowed back down and he continued to lead the mourners out to the graveyard.

--

'How long has it been now?'

'Ahh yes it's been nearly twelve years...'

Madara looked over the hall to his brother's large oak doors with anger in his eyes. Itachi had done nothing for him for the past few years, ever since their mother's death Itachi had to have become a different person than what he knew now. Even now the servants would talk of the young genius who had mastered weapons and arts by age ten yet the person that Madara knew was cold and did absolutely nothing worth while. Sure Itachi had many responsibilities at the King but the crown prince himself had many lessons and still had plenty of time to do things for his enjoyment.

But Itachi had never once bothered with his own enjoyment really, he had said that just working on duties to the kingdom was tiring enough and he certainly didn't have to waste his time on trivial matters.

"Baka," he murmured before turning to climb up the stairs to his room.

--

"Yes I am going to send him away Koharu." Itachi looked up from his paper work with a look of rage in his eyes as the woman he still despised asked him again the question that he had answered for her a thousand times.

"But your majesty if Madara-sama were to be sent away then the balance between powers would be broken and we might have a war on our hands." Her raspy voice was scratchy with old age. "If your enemy's catch wind of this they will hunt him down."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious little detail he had already seen he answered, "Yes this is why I am going to deny him his rights to the thrown, this way he can't be used against me and the thrown won't be in danger." Though he was lying since if he were to die then no one could take over the thrown. "I am tired of this Koharu." He resumed his paperwork and the old woman beside him silenced at once.

'Madara...you will have a normal life from now on.'

--

"No you can't do this!" the small twelve year old screamed at the king as a roll of parchment fell from his hands, the scroll that condemned him to a commoner's life, a life he didn't want.

"Madara I have no need for you here. If I send you away now no one will be able to question either or not i let a powerful weapon out on the world of if i released my little brother from a bloody world." Itachi's ever still eyes were locked on a document send by a local village suffering from the lack of rain.

The room was silent for a minute before Madara broke it, "Do you hate me so much that you condemn me to a commoner's life? If you expect me to thank you in the future, you are sadly mistaken." The small raven with spiky locks turned his back to his brother as his feelings to the king grew from a small bit of affection and into pure hate.

"Pack the things you want and get ready to leave Madara."

A storm of ice grew as the kings words hit the crown prince hard, "Yes...your majesty."

--

"Ah Madara-kun welcome to our village!" the noble of a fairly large village called Konoha called from the front of a group of his servants, "I welcome you to my house and hope that you find our small village quite comfortable." The head man was like the average man, plump around the tummy, strong arms that were hidden underneath long flowing robes, and a beard that was just as curly as his sandy hair.

"Yes...I would like that as well." the ex-prince looked at the headman, "Am i suppose to address you by anything sir?"

A bark of a laugh boomed up and out of the man's mouth, "My dear boy just call me whatever you like! From now on consider me your perminate landlord!" a woman with long flowing blonde hair chuckled with the headman who faltered a bit before continuing. "Madara please allow me to interduce you to our doctor, Lady Tsunade."

The now common prince looked at the woman with a small ounce of curiosity in his face though he wasn't going to actually ask the doctor about her, that wasn't what he had been raised to do. Brilliant emerald eyes flashed in his direction, in their depths a knowing look. Did she know that he wanted to know about her as well?

"Madara-kun would you like to come over sometime?" her soft honey voice wrapped itself around the words that everyone seemed oblivious too. He nodded a bit before looking at the headman again.

"Can I go put my things away sir?"

"Oh my dear boy of course you can!" The sandy haired man seemed to snap out of a daydream, "You have the largest room in the house which is located on the second floor. Just go to the left when you reach the stair case. Your door is at the end of the hall."

The young raven looked hard that the headman, trying to force a bit of what had happen to surface on his face. The only reaction he got was the man to step back a bit and tilt his head to the side.

"Madara-kun?"

He blinked before responding, "It's alright sir just trying to remember everyone here."

"Ahh yes well do you want to put everything away now or shall I have someone take care of that for you?"

"Actually I would like to talk with Tsunade-san for a minute but I promise i'll come back before sunset."

"Alright, Tsunade do make sure that he comes home before that alright?" the headman whispered to the blonde with stearn athority.

"Yes Keiskue." again her honey voice wrapped itself around the words causing the headman to look like he was daydreaming again before the man turned around and walked back with a good majority of the welcoming party followed him.

Madara turned his cool navy eyes to the woman who stood in a long coat and a fairly large shirt due to her breasts being the size of melons. Her pants hugged her legs and hips showing that she had a very good figure. The small purple dimond in the middle of her forehead looked real but once he actually looked at it he saw that it was a tatoo. In her arms he saw a small bag with a symbol on it: a spiral. She was a Namikaze...perhaps the Namikaze that had become well known in this country and others.

"Come we'll go to my son's home." she becconed him with her index finger, "I hope you don't mind being around a pregnant woman." He raised his eye brow in question. "My daughter in law...well she's having my first grandchild!" A dazzling smile appeared on her face.

Madara felt his robe slip a bit off his shoulder, wait she was going to be a grandmother? "Um ... I know it's rude to ask this but...how old are you...madam?"

Green eyes widened, "Oh i'm nearly forty-five kido."

There was silence for a moment as they continued to walk thoough the village and slowly to the border of it. "So...have er...aged in awhile?" he asked before he paled as she stopped, her aura flairing for a moment.

"Brat...i'll over look this but from now on treat me as you would with any other old folk. I'll admit I don't look as old as I am but I have been ageing...slowly anyway. My family has this ability to stay young for a long period of time despite their age. That's why I became a doctor so I could learn more about our blood and find a way to stop this curse. My son is younge and foolish but his wife will leave him for his lack of ageing soon enough." She lifted her hand and pointed up the hill. "We are the wealth of this village and so we live very far out. Our ansestors were very showy and liked to be out in the open so they built our estate far away to become one with nature."

She kept talking about her family as the two walked over the hill which caused Madara to lose focus all to soon and forget about where he was going. As they finally reached the top of the ever high hill, his navy eyes widened. It was beautiful. Long paths of dirt and gravel wove in and out of the trees and hills creating unique paths for nature and not swiftness. There was no hint of a gate but there was a small little wall outlining the enterances to enter the large yard. In the center of the yard stood a small brick building attatched to a larger cottage which in turn was connected to three different buildings. Smoke rose from all of these buildings and created small clouds of burnt ass in the sky.

It made this odd feeling in the young ravens stomach appear as he looked ever longingly at the buildings. It was what he had been forced to leave, everything that he had grown up with and had been hoping to live with for the rest of his life. Now as he looked at the buildings his anger grew again for his brother, the man that had banished him from wealth and pleasure.

"Madara-kun...would you like to talk here or inside?" Tsunade called from a few feet below him. Emerald met navy for a brief second before they broke contact.

"I hate him."

She looked back at his face and saw that the young man had started to tremble with rage, anger on every inch of his aura, "Who do you-" but she already knew, "Itachi sent you away for your own good Madara not as a punishment." her words were truthful but still managed to burn the raven closer to hatred, "I know you don't like hearing this but it's true no matter what you think. Itachi wouldn't disown you without reason."

"He's a bastard and deserves to die. I wish he would be forced to suffer."

Emerald eyes widened for a second before a knife appeared in Madara's hand. He blinked before looking at the woman again. "I wish to see him be stabbed by my own hand." More blades appeared in his hands, some in his pockets and other's strapped to his wrists. His eyes were wide with shock before it clicked, "What are you witch?"

"No...I didn't do that Madara-kun!"

"I wish that he was cursed and killed by my child."

"No I won't do that!" she claped her hand to her mouth.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama...I just found the one thing I need to take my revenge on my idiot brother." a grin spread on his lips, "Only I want to change what I just wished to something a bit more spacific. I wish that he would be cursed, and when my child reaches twenty-one, they will fight and Itachi will die."

Wind suddenly errupted around them, screaming and clawing at their skin. "What have you done? How dare you a stupid mortal child wish for the king to die?" Tsunade screaked over the wind, her voice breaking an octave or two. "Don't you understand what will happen? The kingdom will fall and we will all rot in our homes!"

"I wish for my blood to take over the crown again as my brother's body rots in it's grave next to my mother and father!" he bellowed. "I wish that the world would bend to my childs will and I would be able to live the remainder of my life in comfort and pleasure!"

Tsunade felt her limbs tremble as she was forced to see all of the future that this idiot child wished for. The pain and suffering of the people over took her and she fell to her knee's sobs ripping though her body. "No...there's so much pain...don't make me do it!" she cried before a hand gripped her hair forcing her head to look up, "I wish for this to start in at least four years witch or I am going to make sure you regret it."

Those navy eyes were now full of pleasure as they gazed at the woman sobbing in pain. Thrilled and excited he let go of her hair and laughed a high cold murderous laugh. He laughed for several minutes his face twising into this frightening monster of the beautiful child that had been Itachi's joy and happiness watching over. Then those beauiful navy eyes started to twist into a new color as a dropplet of blood fell from his eye. Within minutes navy eyes had turned into a deep crimson, the color of blood when pooled. Pupils shrunk and a prong above the pupil surfaced. The entire time this all happened the raven kept on laughing, his ideal murder now in sight and soon to begin.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Falls Into Place

Summary: In a land full of fantasy, one can normally predict what is going to happen next, only, for Naruto, his life just took an unpredictable turn.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided sasunaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: xXxFrostyIceCubexXx is a blessing to me

Words: 4898

A/N: at the bottom

_**The Beauty Is Mine**_

Chapter Three

Everything Falls Into Place

Crazed crimson eyes looked down, still twisted with pleasure and anticipation. "He he, kill him witch make him suffer for everything he has done and is becoming." He bent down now eye to eye with the pained Tsunade, "Do it and I won't have to kill you all. I do enjoy bloodshed, it helps calm my system... for awhile anyway." he chuckled again, his voice higher than when he had been laughing uncontrollably before.

"Make my wish come true." Her eyes gazed up into his, pained still from the flash of the future she had been forced to endure. Tears flooded her eyes as another, much more painful one crossed her mind, her grandchild lying dead before Madara.

The unknown figure to her was beautiful of course, he had blond hair that was caked with red; his blood. His natural ocean eyes were glazed over like they had been open for much longer than possible, tanned skin was bare of all clothing but shorts, and an odd seal or tattoo on his abdomen glowed bright ruby. It looked as though it were burning him, a flame on his stomach swirling and dancing over the corpse.

Above the body of her grandchild, Madara laughed high and cold looking down at the dead being before him. Another man also stood close to the boy's body. This one looked exactly like the older Madara only a his hair was tinted with navy and his eyes were grey. He looked down at the corpse with eyes that held something close to pity. The man looked at Madara before walking forward and placing his hand to the blonde's eyes, closing them.

Both the ravens looked up, in the direction she was observing the nauseating scene, with frightening grins on their faces, "You can not stop the future."

'Minato was right...my son's gift was right.' Her mental self collapsed, 'What have I done?'

In reality her perfect hair was knotted and tangled and her clothing was falling off her shoulders. Her tears had stopped thought the trails still remained from earlier. The same question echoed though her mind again and again.

'What have I done?'

Raven spiky hair fell over Madara's shoulders as the wind died down, chucks of his hair falling as the air that was keeping it up died. Mad eyes bore down on the crumpled woman below him, who still shook in fear. Whatever she was so afraid of was not his concern in a bit anyway.

"Don't tell anyone about this conversation witch or your future will be miserable." he smirked before turning away.

'Soon brother... soon you will begin to understand what it means to be alone in a different world.' His smirk grew even larger as he pictured seeing Itachi's corpse laying before him.

--

Light blue eyes looked out the window as a woman with emerald eyes yelled at him, "Go get me that crap that the doctor calls medicine now. Your fucking brat is beating the hell out of me and everything hurts more that it should damn it!" Her long ruby hair fell down in waves, parts curled while others were perfectly straight. "Damn it bastard go get me it now!" She threw something hard at his head, it bounced off before clattering to the floor. He looked down, it was a picture of his mother. The frame was now broken and there was a crack right down her face.

"Minato get my shit now!" His very pregnant wife screeched at him before picking up another object and throwing it at him. He ducked out of the way before walking toward the door, never saying a word to her as she continued to screech at him in her high soprano voice.

Bending down at the doorway he flipped over his left shoe so he could put it on. After slipping his foot between the leather he stood up straight and tall. "I'll be back soon Kushina." He said as though she were being perfectly nice and not her usual violent self.

"Get out now," she replied before coming around the corner with a small vase in her small hand, "And don't come back until you have my medication."

He nodded before picking up a bag by the door, turning the knob and exiting the small entrance room. He had always called it a room since it was that, not a hall as so many people called it. His light sun like hair hung down to his shoulders as usual, some stubborn strands sticking up and down, ignoring the law of gravity. A sudden raise of wind blew his bangs back, forcing them to fly with the rest of his hair. Startled by the fierceness of the wind, he raised his hand to help shield his eyes, just enough for him to see.

Tears forming at the edges of his blue eyes, he froze as long blond hair, much lighter than his own, flew in the wind. Before her though flew long clumps of raven hair. Squinting a bit he jumped as a high cold voice echoed down to him from the hill which his mother was on with the raven, who he guessed, was the ex prince that was coming to live in Konoha.

Minato slowly climbed up the slightly steep side of the hill, praying that the teen wouldn't notice him at all. When he was less than ten feet away, hidden behind a large hedge that outlined the path, he heard some of what the prince was saying, "He he kill him witch make him suffer for everything he has done and is becoming." the boy said his voice still high from his laughing uncontrollably.

Eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, make who suffer? Then a small click sounded in his brain, the only person that Madara would want to kill, Uchiha Itachi. Madara said something else but the wind was screeching just as high as Kushina that he couldn't hear what he said. But from the look on his mother's face it wasn't anything good.

Then he looked at her face, as though for the first time, and froze. Her normal bright hazel eyes were clouded, her face blank and uncaring for whatever the teen was now saying. Had the teen wished something so bad that it would force her to see the future of the wish, the consequences of what she had never thought of?

As her eyes focused a bit more he knew, there was no denying it, Madara had wished for something that would affect so many people. His wish for Itachi's death most likely. Hadn't he warned his mother of the possibility? Hadn't his knack of seeing a bit of their future told him this possibility? But apparently she had not listened. Her ignorance was costing her so much and affecting him and his family, something that he didn't want to happen again.

"Don't tell anyone about this conversation witch or your future will be miserable." The blond male's eyes flashed to the smirking raven who was turning away from the broken blonde woman who lay on the earth, crumpled and defenceless. He had never once seen her in this position, not even when she had been forced to raise him alone after his father abandoned them. Even when he had fallen off the roof and had broken so many of his bones that he may have died. Only now when the future was so wrong did she crumble, did she break.

Less than a minute after the raven disappeared Minato jumped to his feet and rushed to his mother's side, his hand flashing to rest on her shoulder, forcing her over onto her back. Her blank eyes looked up into the sky, which was slowly growing darker as clouds clumped together, several dark and angry as soft rumbles echoed. "Mother snap out of it." his voice pleading with her empty face. "Please we have to get out before it rains."

There was no reaction at all. Biting his lip Minato took the bag and flung it on his shoulder, wrapping his hands around her small form although it was hard since her torso was heavy. Heaving he stood up with her in his arms. Knowing that he couldn't go home yet he walked toward the village, his feet thumping hard against the earth as his pace quickened. Close to gasping the male stopped once he reached the bottom of the hill, his heart pounding fast in his chest.

"Min...ato...get me some wine." He looked down in surprise at her now ordinary hazel eyes before nodding.

"Wait...have to get Kushina's medication before the store closes." he looked down before setting his brow in a set line. "I want to be able to get inside tonight."

"Oh...I already delivered it. She took it this morning before asking me to get her some lemons."

The blonde's grip tightened before relaxing, "Oh I didn't know that."

Tsunade didn't say anything, she already knew how Kushina was using him and she didn't like it. But she was carrying her first grandchild, his son. Besides Minato had nothing in him that could tell her to stop, a flaw he had inherited from her blood. His pure curse, to never be able to say no. And she knew this thus why he had to love her, care for her, want her.

"Which tavern?" His tenor voice reminded her of the wine she craved, "The nice one."

--

Tsunade gulped down another mouthful of wine, her tongue left with a pleasurable fuss as usual only this time it was welcomed only half heartedly. Across from her Minato sat drinking from a pint of some alcohol he had loved for a long time. Obviously the times they had gone to taverns had moulded the two into alcoholics.

"Mum...why don't you tell me exactially what happened this way I can perhaps help you."

Hazel eyes looked down at the small wince glass in her hands, watching as a bubble of air came to the surface and popped. "Madara wants his brother dead." The male nodded, he had guessed as much, "He figured out my gift and wished for me to curse him. From there his son, will kill the cursed soul and take over the throne. This land will fall into ruin and my grandson...will die."

Minato felt his heart stop as her sentence, that one sentence at the end, froze him. "My...son will die?"

She nodded, "But I don't think it will be this one...from what you have seen and from what I predict your having a baby girl not a boy." He sighed a bit before looking at her, "I wonder...if you see my...son dying perhaps we can connect him to the King."

Blue eyes looked into confused hazel ones, "I mean, what if we bound Itachi to my son. Perhaps this is one way to avoid ruin."

Confused hazel eyes continued to bore into him before a small flare of hope boiled to the surface. Pink lips parted as the cheeks moved up showing a normal smile. "What does the outcome look like then Minato?"

"Wait one moment please and I'll tell you." Baby blue eyes disappeared behind slight purple eyelids, his face going perfectly smooth.

Minato gazed upon a beautiful castle, his feet planted firmly upon the earth. On his sides people were packed, all looking at the large doors, cheering as a guard unrolled a scroll before bellowing, "Today begins the new start. For many a year we, the land and the people, have suffered from the absence of our king. But now his majesty has returned to set things right."

The double doors creaked open slowly, "To you all I present Uchiha-de-almunda-cre-Itachi and his advisor, Namikaze-de-clarea-akur-Naruto."

In the shadow of the now open doors stood a muscular raven with eyes of onyx and hair like midnight. His over sized cloak covered fine garments that clung to his perfect form. At his side stood a petite male with sunny blonde hair, and perfect tan skin much like his own. Bright azure eyes looked down upon the shocked citizens, all gazing in obvious shock at the beautiful pair.

--

One Month Later

--

"Breath in Kushina." Tsunade's hands glided over the large bump on her daughter in law's abdomen, her face set in a determined expression. Said red head shrieked in agony as her insides were kicked rather harshly, the baby inside her fighting to get out of her womb. She was holding onto Minato's hand as another ripple of pain ripped though her.

"Get it out!" she screeched before a snapping sound, her husbands fingers, forced her to forget about the pain. For the first time in a long time she felt thankful the he was there to actually do something, after all it was his parasite she was carrying for him. Than her sudden thankfulness died away as another agonizing moment occurred,

"Kushina you need to breath in and out." Her mother in law's words meant nothing to her at all, "Don't forget to push, you want the baby out soon as possible."

Wait was the baby not well?

Before she could ask she felt a small and feeble pang against her tummy before the baby stopped moving. She started pushing with all her might, remembering to push in and out, forcing the baby out of her body, to reject it from her.

How long had she endured this part known as labour? Hours, days, weeks? There was no answer for her, only the demand that she bring it out into this horrible world. With one push with her remaining strength she expelled a small wet, bloody infant onto the floor. Tsunade rushed to pick up the infant who didn't utter a sound, not even a small gasp as it breathed in air on it's own.

Body slumping onto her husbands leg, she looked down at the bloody creature she had fought to rid her body of. It was very cute with small red curls, pink limbs from either the blood or the skin tone she had no idea. She had a sudden urge to look at it's face, to see if it was more desirable than her herself.

"Its..." Tsunade looked blankly at the infant in her arms and looked at an anxious Minato and a weakened Kushina. The red head's eyes were looking at the little body in her arms, "It's...dead..."

A sigh of relief withdrew from the red heads lips as she relaxed more against her husbands leg, allowing a tug of sleep to draw her in. Her body was so weak, she couldn't even move some part of her limbs without feeling the tug pull at her.

'Still...born...thank god.'

--

Four Years Later

--

Shoulder length bronze hair fell down in waves along the sides of Ayame's face which was freshly powdered. It was to be expected after all she was getting married after all. The small amount of perfume on her was a nice soft scent on the senses. Her long white dress was slender against her tall frame, imprinting the image she was much taller in others minds. She spun a bit to the side to view the open back of it, the small beads sewn into a delicate design she was proud of.

As she admired herself in the tall mirror a small knock at her door startled her, "Come in," her sweet voice called to the person outside.

Tsunade poked her head though the door, "Ayame...it's almost time my darling child." Underneath all the make up the brunet blushed softly,

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Quickly she ran over to the bed and sat down, hurriedly grabbing one of the rather tall heals and strapping it to her small foot.

"Oh you forgot your veil." Warm hands touched her head as something white fell across her vision. "There your all dressed." An odd feeling wield up in Ayame's chest then, a feeling close to fear perhaps even dread.

"Tsunade-sama...what do you think of Madara-kun? I know that it was our decision that we marry but I want to know...am I making a huge mistake?" Hazel eyes flashed a bit before looking quickly away,

"Madara-kun is a fine man. The only thing I would worry about is his determination. When he sets his mind on something it's not easy to sway it, but I have faith in you my dear, you'll figure everything out." There was a sharp tone, almost robotic, in her voice as she said this, heat leaving her body. The blonde turned to her suddenly, "We should hurry or you'll be late for your own wedding!"

--

"And do you Ichira-naku-mani-Ayame take this man to be your husband, to serve and guide him to happiness?"

"Yes, I swear on my life." Her voice was high, almost to high to be considered fearful. To others it would sound like she was nervous.

"Do you Uchiha-de-clarinachi-daku-Madara take this beautiful blossom as your wife, to protect her and guard her forever?"

"Yes, I swear on my life" A tall raven with shoulder length hair, dark navy eyes with a hint of red, replied before looking at the dazzling woman next to him, "I will dedicate everything I have to her and her happiness."

A small tear formed at the corner of her eye before she looked down to their intertwined hands, "Thank you." she whispered, only for him.

"As the two have shared they will treasure each other, care, and love each other," the headman looked upon the quests seated throughout the large white church. "With these humble hands I pass on god's bless-"

"Wait," a strong velvet voice called from the dark shadows at the headman's right, "I want to pass gods blessing to them."

The shine off of onyx eyes sparked the fire in Madara's soul to life, the flames lapping at his insides, "Brother...I didn't think you would be able to come." If he was being perfectly honest he was hoping the king would remain absent.

"The news of your marriage spread quickly little brother, besides I felt the need to come see your lovely fiancé anyway." Out of the shadows, stepping lightly on the stone floor, Itachi glided into the open earning many sighs and a few quiet groans. "She is very beautiful Madara." His onyx eyes looked at Ayame who blushed a bit before looking away, still red. "She will fit well with you." Light as a feather Itachi stepped forward, closer to the headman who looked thrilled.

"May I?" Itachi held his hand out, fingers outstretched for the small hand written document that the man held.

"Yes you majesty." looked like a child trapped inside a candy story as he briefly touched Itachi's hand and stepping to the left, away from the king.

Itachi looked down at the document before beginning, " You shall be together when white wings of death scatter your days. Ay, you shall be together even in the silent memory of god. But let there be spaces in your togetherness, and let winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another, but make not a bond of love: let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls." (1)

He stretched out his hand to rest it on Madara's forehead, showing the youth that it was his turn. He shifted his eyes to rest on his bride, " How delightful is your love, my sister, my bride! How much more pleasing is your love than wine, and the fragrance of your perfume thank any spice." (2)

How he hated that he had to act like he truly loved her. To him the girl was nothing more than a vessel to bear him a child to kill, a weapon. But he would endure these sugar coated words for the thought of Itachi's corpse lying before him, dead by his child.

A few silent tears trickled down her beautiful white face, oblivious to the cruel thoughts of her soon to be husband, "Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth- for your love is more delightful than wine." (3)

At long last not even three seconds after the brunet had whispered her words did the king finish, "What greater thing is there for two human souls, than to feel that they are joined for life- to strengthen each other in all labour, to rest on each other in all sorrow, to minister to each other in all pain, to be with each other in silent unspeakable memories at the moment of the last parting?" (4)

The younger raven felt his stomach turn with nausea as he was forced to listen to his brother say these useless words.

"I ask of the almighty God above to protect these two till their last breath, to guard over them with his loving embrace and to nurture them into a wonderful pair of parents."

'Ahh so Itachi wants us to have children? Well he's going to be in for a treat in a few decades then.' Madara snickered a bit, his voice to high in his mind but luckily no one could hear his thoughts.

He focused just in time to see Itachi hold both his hands, as though raising their marriage up to god, "May you watch over them and look after them even beyond the gates of death."

Itachi slowly lowered his hands and looked at Ayame who blushed before looking at Madara, "Madara-kun, I love you with all my heart and soul. Keep me forever by your side."

"I will."

'When the child comes you shall be left behind though fool.'

Slowly Ayame lifted herself higher to she could press her warm lush lips to her husbands, sealing her fate. She would never know true love only what he would play for her. Her husband was going to take their child away and leave her to rot. Oblivious again she continued kissing him.

--

"Witch I need to edit my wish again." Madara stood outside Tsunade's little office, his hands in his pockets.

It had been a few years since he had been forced to talk to her on his own, though he knew now that she had things that she would protect. It was easier to keep her within his grasp, as long as he still wanted to anyway.

The blonde woman looked briefly up at him before looking back down at a book she was reading, though she made no move to stop him. "I originally gave you four years to curse Itachi but I want you to wait." Still she made no response, "Wait until my child is born perfectly healthy then curse him."

Her hazel eyes stayed locked on the book though her hand clutched a bit around the pen in her hand, leaving small dents where she gripped it too hard.

"I'm glad that I meet you witch it's so much easier now for my revenge to work." As his white teeth appeared between his insane grin, the blonde woman flinched a bit.

--

Shrill shrieks of agony filled the large room as brunet waves crashed about an unusually flushed face. Her wide chocolate brown eyes looked down in alarm as her midwife pushed lightly against her stomach, "Don't worry madam the baby is fine." The old woman reassured the brunet before getting a fresh damp cloth and placing it on the labouring woman's forehead.

"She's bleeding too much now," the woman whispered though not low enough that the brunet didn't hear.

Ayame looked down at her swollen stomach with eyes of both pain and love. This was her first child with Madara and she wanted the little angel more than anything, more than she wanted her husband, her life. She gasped a bit as the contractions grew more painful, the baby was turning itself to leave her body. Thankful and upset she looked at her midwife who was looking at her exposed parts, "Keep pushing young one, I think I can see it's head."

'Yes it will be healthy, my little angel, my little Yuki.'

Taking a deep breath she pushed with all her strength, willing herself to allow this little angel to come into the world. It was going to be so beautiful. Tensely she tried to relax her legs as the midwife pushed gently against them, "Yes I see the head, push harder Ayame!"

She complied again willing herself to push with all her strength. She proceeded to do this for several minutes, hours, seconds? She had no idea but she was relieved when all the pain stopped. Thankful that the pain was over she thought of her little Yuki the little girl that she had seen in her mind.

"He's beautiful Ayame."

'He?' So it wasn't the little girl she had wished for, it was the boy that Madara wanted. She slid a bit more closer to death as she wondered how she would be remembered.

A soft pressure rubbed her arm as the woman holding her baby pushed the extremely warm body closer to her, trying to have her hold her baby.

Ayame sighed, "Call my husband please Kira." her voice cracked in a few spots, showing how exhausted she really was.

"Alright hold your baby though, you don't know how long it will be until you next hold him to you." Kira slowly pulled her hands away from the baby once sure that the brunet had a good hold on the baby and left the room.

Chocolate eyes looked down at the little boy in her arms. He was beautiful she had always known that her child with Madara would be beautiful. A small mob of raven hair was tinted with blue, eyes were a deep gray, nothing on his uncles onyx. He had the Uchiha's pale skin and their unnatural pull that they had on other humans. A characteristic she knew her husband loved using and her brother-in-law only used when he really wanted something.

Itachi would love her baby in her place. It had been eighteen months since she meet him and she still felt as though she had just been introduced. The king was very kind to her, always sending her small parcels of sweets that she loved, and a couple small handfuls of gold for her to put aside for her children. At least he acted like he cared about her.

Within three hours after she and Madara had left the reception and returned to their large home, they had had intercourse and Madara had lost his temper at her. She had been forced to hide her bruises from everyone and had to work almost harder than usual to keep up with all his demands. Her husband she had noticed was much different than the man that she had fallen in love with.

Where had the kind, loving man gone who swore with his life that he loved and would protect her?

Still looking at the baby she realized that she could only leave it with one thing from_ her. _She could leave it with a name, a name that only she should have a right to. Thinking for awhile a name crossed her mind, "Sasuke..."

Looking down at the baby in her arms, who slumbered softly in her arms, she whispered,"Uchiha-de-mikoro-isu-Sasuke."

The door opened and in stepped Kira followed by her husband, "Madam how is the little angel?"

"Oh Sasuke's fine, he just feel asleep."

She saw it as the raven stiffened, "Sasuke?" his tone was just the same as always, emotionless.

"Yes, it's the least I can do since I won't be able to watch him grow." She hugged the naked baby before looking back at the other two, "Please keep his name how I want it love, it fits him so naturally."

Resigned the raven nodded before stepping forward, "I'll take...Sasuke..." he looked down at the angel with nothing in his eyes. "Tell Kira his full name then go to sleep Ayame. You have done well."

So that's what he wanted from her, the baby all along. She had suspected as much and surprisingly it didn't bother her at all, "Yes..." she whispered before coughing a few times then gesturing to the woman who hovered close by.

"Paper...please..." her hand flew to her mouth as she coughed harder, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Madam," Kira started before she stopped, considered helping the dying woman but headed her last request and fetched the paper along with a pen.

Slowly after she had her hand firmly on the pen, Ayame wrote down her little baby's name, thrilled that it fit a hundred percent with him. After her shaky hand finished spelling the long name, Kira walked out, the door closing with a soft click followed by foot steps softening as she walked away.

With one last sigh Ayame relaxed her body, allowing her mind to wander and surprisingly fell asleep quickly. For a few hours she was completely comfortable, her mind blank but all good things must end. As she reached the end of her third hour her heart slowed and stopped.

--

A/N: I know it's in a different place but this way I could put the numbers down here and not reveal it at the top -grin-

Kahilil Gibran _The Prophet_

The Bible _Song of Solomon_

The Bible _Song of Solomon_

George Eliot_ Adam Bede_

Alright I would like to mention now that this is actually much harder for me to write, the reason being is that well I like to explore all ranges of emotion and well this one is dark...for now. I'll admit that the world known as my life is helping make this easier to write and so I thank my sucky life right now. I'm not being emo or anything i'm just saying I thank myself for making it easier to write. Another thing that was pointed out to me is that I didn't explain exactly how Tsunade's gift worked.

Her gift works against her will really, if someone is in need of something she is drawn to them and then she has Minato see what their wish will do. Shes kinda like a character in a movie I once saw I guess. At least that's what I based her off of. Now Minato is kinda like Alice from 'Twilight' but i'm changing it to fit what I want. He can only use his gift is Tsunade hears a wish directed at her.

Also many of you may have heard but for those who haven't I have a laptop again so I can update! Lol I love it to death -not literally cuz that would suck- and I hope to be able to update but it will take me awhile to do so.

TTUL all!

HmmYaoi


	4. Chapter 4: True Beginning

Summary: In a land full of fantasy, one can normally predict what is going to happen next, only, for Naruto, his life just took an unpredictable turn.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided sasunaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: xXxFrostyIceCubexXx is a blessing to me

Words: 2594

_**The Beauty Is Mine**_

Chapter Four

True Beginning

The bright trail of the countryside weaved around and across wondrous hills. In the background, over the tall pines, stood a large mountain range, its points dulled and useless at the top. Half closed eyelids drooped more as onyx eyes fogged, sleep pulling at the person. The large carriage wheels dipped into a large crater, bouncing everyone that was touching the slick wooden structure. Onyx eyes widened in that instant, sleep retreating as the person become more aware, awake.

Itachi sat up a bit causing his violet tinted black hair to fall from his shoulder only to trail down his back, rubbing against the cushioned back. Annoyed he leaned forward and grasped where the tie was and pulled the static clung hair off his back and onto his shoulder, his hand running down to the end, releasing the electricity from it. For a few minutes he continued to run his hand though his hair while the soft strands fell softly against his chest.

He slowly trailed off and went back to staring out the window, his eyes drooping again as his thoughts wandered again. His little brother was getting married. For some reason Itachi couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. Wasn't it normally the eldest son who married first and not the young, barely adult, one? He sighed again as the wheels dipped into another pothole.

"Pein how much longer." Even his voice sounded boring which was very annoying since he was use to the velvet texture of it.

"An hour or so your highness." Pein himself sounded just as bored as he was. He would need to remember to slip the man some extra money for doing this.

Itachi went back to staring out the small window, the country side. How he hated to travel around this stupid country by carriage. Personally if he could he would have avoided this all by riding a horse or something. But he had been asked by the counsel who deemed him unable to travel alone due to the increase in bandits and whatnot. It didn't matter to him really since he could defend himself but the elders wanted to know he would be save.

"Stupid old fools," he muttered as he now glared out the small window and at the perfect world outside his cold, dank palace. "I'll have to do something about them soon."

It was getting close to the time that they must serve their purpose and die...

But it would have to wait a bit, after all, Madara was getting married. He didn't know what to do. Was he suppose to give them his blessing or gods? The headman wasn't very specific in the letter he had sent, nothing but 'Madara-kun is getting married to a lovely young woman on April twenty-fourth.' He remembered when he had read the letter, how shocked he had been and how much he was surprised. Again the idea that he should marry first crossed his mind. But he didn't have time to do that now. There was a kingdom to keep together, a wedding to get though, and to survive the constant wave of annoyance of the counsel.

How he hated everything. Thinking it through though Itachi did notice something: everything was wrong and turning out all wrong. There was no one in his life, he was a ruler alone, and best yet he was suffering from the bleeding wounds he was inflicting on himself. When he sent Madara away he felt as though he had ripped himself in two. The half that he loved and yet hated, the brother half went with his brother while the half that he had formed when his mother and father had been alive now grew at a remarkable rate. Every part of him had changed except his interest in other people.

No one could hold his attention for long, even all those beautiful princesses around his country and the noble women who flirted with him constantly at all social events he had to attend. There was no spark for him, nothing that drew him in to at least get to know each one individually. Hell he didn't even know what he wanted or could be close to in a person!

The carriage dipped in another pothole, startling him back from his thoughts. He couldn't wait to get out of this bloody thing...

--

'Talk about showy...' Itachi looked in shock at the large chamber of the church. The walls banners where white with blue outlining it, patterns shaped into elegant animals outlined in navy. The benches were covered with rose petals and at the ends of them were large bouquets of lilies tied with large white bows. It was a very white place, almost too white for the king. Itachi liked his rooms comfortable, less bright and not so...plain.

Though it was very interesting that despite the brightness of the chamber like room, a large elegant wooden cross was at the head of it. That went to show that his brother was perhaps a follower of God. The idea was rather amusing to the King who had no belief for God himself, just in the people who can support the book. He had naturally read it but he had never thought that this one being was able to create this sinful world and that it was at fault of one woman that the human race had to suffer.

God never intended to love humans at all.

--

The headman is an idiot thinking that Itachi had come just to be able to talk with the man was laughable if not for the fact that his brother was giving him the death glare all throughout the wedding. If Itachi hadn't been the older brother and the king he may not have noticed but because he was both these things he could tell.

Madara was angry still that much was easy to tell. Though if the king was truthful he had never expected his little brother to forgive him. The Uchiha's had this habit of holding grudges and staying angry for long periods of time. A very nasty little habit their ancestors had passed down the line.

Soon after he had forced himself to pass on 'Gods' blessing Itachi had politely bowed out before being invaded by all the guests. He didn't want to have to deal with it right now, he just wanted to get out of this place. The aura of Konoha had gotten darker since Madara had moved here and he was sure it was his own fault.

As Itachi slipped to the outer edge of the village he saw Pein and two horses. "What's this?" He called when he was ten feet away.

"I know you didn't enjoy the carriage so I thought you might want to go bare back on the way home." Pein was a kind man when he wanted to then. It wasn't an inherited trait from his mother who had died with the queen.

"Thank you Pein."

"A pleasure your majesty."

--

The ride home was much more comfortable than before as Itachi and his steed raced across the countryside, occasionally joined by Pein who was always behind him. Apparently Itachi had the faster horse. He looked down at the beautiful horse, it's long golden mane spread over his fingers which gripped at it's tan like fur while the creature ran on though the land. Already he could see the castle and it had only been an hour or two at most.

He pulled gently at the fur between his fingers and the horse stopped almost at once. He waited for thirteen minutes before his companion came into sight. A small smirk showed on his lips before disappearing as he turned and urged the horse forward, toward his home.

His hell...

--

A Few Days Later

--

The terrible sounds of screaming echoed thought the forests, causing not only the guards to jump in panic but also the maids. The only one who did nothing was a raven who looked out his window, a large smile spread across his face.

"Free from them now..."

Itachi continued to listen as the counsel was put to death in his forest.

--

Seven and a Half Months Later

--

'Uchiha Itachi.'

Quick pale hands grabbed another piece of thick paper. His quick onyx eyes raced across the words when at last they reached the ever familiar line.

X

'Uchiha Itachi.'

Signing his name was one of the best practices he knew since he had become king. Although there was nothing else he really could do outside this little world of 'Document Signer' that he was in everyday. He switched the expensive paper for a different kind of paper. The feel was not as heavy as the other documents, it was much to light...almost like writing paper or a page from a book.

Under normal circumstances Itachi wouldn't even bother reading it but perhaps it was the lack of caring and curiosity that made his eyes wander the paper with critical eyes. As he digested more and more of the small but strong words on the paper anyone could feel the anger rolling off the Uchiha. Anger at the nerve that some people had to ask so much of him, to beg him to take away people's freedom.

Making same sex marriages and practice illegal was denying half the country their rights to love another man or woman. Rage clawed at him from the inside now, screaming at him to destroy the people who wrote this to him. The people who asked him to stop people's rights.

He threw the paper over his shoulder, pushed himself out of his large chair and walked way from his desk. Urging himself to leave the unfinished work behind, he exit the room, his robe flowing behind him.

The king stalked down the corridor, pleased that it was empty for one, it worked better for him if he could think in silence. Personally Itachi had no problem with the same sex being together, he did have his guards that did things together and then there was the small part of himself that liked gazing at men.

Lately the young king had been having this interesting dream, it was always the same to him and that was what annoyed him to hell an back.

A large wooden bed was pushed into a corner surrounded by dozens of soft pillows. Soft flannel sheets lay perfectly over a large mattress. Every surface of it was smooth and bright. All of it was perfect except the corner that the walls meet where a large potion of the bed was crumpled together, messed up all due to the small blond huddled there. His hare body glimmered as the light reflected off the white sheets, his blond locks clung to his forehead and neck, sweat glistening even in the dark night.

Even hunched over the boy gave the impression of natural beauty. Every part must have been sculpted, not by man but the gods themselves. This small blond was perfect in every way possible. Except for the small tear stains on his rosy cheeks. Tears that fell from beautiful ocean eyes...

Annoyed Itachi raised his fist and hit one of the many body armours that were standing in the hall, empty and gathering dust day after day. A small dent appeared on the chest plate as a cloud of dust flew off the metal structure and into the air, spinning and dancing in the large space. Before they could blow away naturally Itachi moved forward again and caused the clouds to spin into opposite directions, never to return together.

--

There are times where when you're angry it's best if your left alone, other times when your angry it's best to let someone take care of you. Itachi ran these words though his head as he ran into Pein who looked shocked. The two hadn't had much to do with each other in the past few months and it felt odd running into each other like this. When they had returned Itachi had been scowled and Pein had been demoted as a private guard to now a cleaning boy for a year. Itachi had to admit it was unfair since the elders had no right to be telling his guard what to do but Pein had asked for it to be let go.

It had been on of the first times that someone had insisted that the the king not do something and slightly shocked, he had let it go. But now he felt that perhaps Pein should be kept as a cleaning boy. He had been forced to wear a pair of tight pants much like what the butlers had to wear but his shirt was very exposive. Everyone could see though the thin cloth easily and it was easy to tell when the oranged haired male was cold. Right now the man was cold, his nipples pointed.

Itachi felt his large friend down below quiver a bit. "Pein...come with me." It was getting close to the time that Itachi found out if or if not he was attracted to men...

--

"Itachi-sama." Pein's voice was pleading as Itachi dominated him, forcing their mouths together and their bodies to grind together.

"Shh you behave and I won't make you do this anymore." Itachi's voice, velvet goodness, swirled false hope into the man's heart. Itachi was a liar, never willing to let go of something he liked, Pein was his enjoyment now. Just his and only his.

The frightening thing for him though was not the fact he was enjoying himself but that the things he was doing to Pein he had dreamed he was doing to a certain blond boy in his dreams, only there it had been beyond pleasure. Here in Itachi's room it was just lust, nothing more nothing less that that.

Gently he unbuttoned the orange haired man's pants, his tongue leaving a trail down from his mouth to the males neck. "Ha-ah Itachi-sama." Pein's eyes were half closed now as Itachi's leg pushed against his member.

"Shh I'll be sure not to push you to far." As the button became undone Itachi slid his hand inside and pulled off Pein's pants, pushing them out of the way of his exploitative hand.

"Hnn stop." His hand froze as the edge of his fingers started pulling the thin boxers down,

"Excuse me?"

"Ha don't do this...my girlfriend will kill me if she found out." Pein's body trembled as Itachi blew his hot breath across his skin.

"Your girlfriend...does she do these things to you?" He gripped the band of Pein's boxers and pulled them down.

Shock rolled though the orange haired man before his hands pushed the Uchiha away from him. Startled and yet expecting this Itachi let it happen and watched as Pein ran awkwardly away, pulling his pants up and straightening his shirt.

"Positive now..."

--

Thirteen Days Later

--

A loud knock echoed throughout the castle, waking the sleeping inhabitants and catching the attention of the king who was just heading off to his room himself. Feeling that he should be the one to answer it he walked ever so elegantly down the stairs, never once skipping a step. After climbing down all one hundred and seventeen steps he finally reached the main floor. But there was a servant that reached the door first,

"Good evening madam."

"Good evening yourself." the voice was like that of milk chocolate, "May I speak with the king?"

--

a/n: aren't I evil? -laugh- yea well I thought that I would continue but then it occurred to me that if I did then the next chapter would be REALLY short so I opted for this. I know it's a cliffy and I don't think it's that bad...a bit annoying but most people do that in the end. Now the time period is kind confusing and yet it's not so if you have questions I'll answer them. 3

TTUL all!!

HmmYaoi


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal With Hope

Summary: In a land full of fantasy, one can normally predict what is going to happen next, only, for Naruto, his life just took an unpredictable turn.

Pairings: Itanaru, onesided sasunaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: xXxFrostyIceCubexXx is a blessing to me

Words: 3690

_**The Beauty Is Mine**_

Chapter Five

Betrayal with Hope

_--Last chapter--_

_A loud knock echoed throughout the castle, waking the sleeping inhabitants and catching the attention of the king who was just heading off to his room himself. Feeling that he should be the one to answer it he walked ever so elegantly down the stairs, never once skipping a step. After climbing down all one hundred and seventeen steps he finally reached the main floor. But there was a servant that reached the door first,_

"_Good evening madam."_

"_Good evening yourself." the voice was like that of milk chocolate, "May I speak with the king?"_

_--Continue--_

"I'm sorry madam but the king is-"

"No I'm right here." Itachi walk slowed, his face hiding the spell of sleep that pulled at him. "How may I help you?"

Slowly the woman lowered her hood, her warm eyes meeting the kings. She was beyond the normal human. Her face glowed in the dim light while her hair radiated as the sun.

"I have to speak with you about your brother."

"Madara?" Itachi looked the woman up and down, trying to see any hidden weapons or oddly shaped bumps under her cloak. There was nothing for him to be looking for at all, "What has he done?"

The blonde softened her eyes, "He's wished your downfall..." And she raised her arm and placed her index and thumb together. With a quick movement of muscles she snapped her fingers. The sound of it echoed around like her knock had. Chills bit their way up the king's spine as he felt the warm air around them all go cold. The candles dimmed as a unnatural wind blew inside and there were screams of pain, shock, and terror as the lively castle became dank and dead. All the vases which held magnificent plants cracked and shattered, sending the dying plants to the floor where their life was sucked out of them.

Itachi looked in horror at the woman and then doubled over as a searing pain stabbed at his skin. It felt as though someone were branding him all over and leaving the hot metal there! Bitting his tongue he twitched and allowed himself to relax and fall to the ground where he kept his silence. In this silence he heard of his future.

How he would live in the castle forever, despite being king. That he would destroy the west wing in his rage at Madara and himself. In a few decades he would be hunted and killed by a child with raven hair. Then there was the small picture of a blond child standing at the womans side, his large azure eyes alight with life and freedom.

The feeling of jealousy grew in his heart as he watched this child jump around a tall man, with raven hair that fell in waves down to his shoulders. The same length that his fell to. Itachi's onyx eyes grew wide as he looked closer at the stranger. It couldn't be...

The images stopped then and he twitched more as the burning feeling doubled, especially near his ears, fingers, toes, and tail bone. It grew and grew until finally he let the air he was holding in slip out. It was like a lion had gotten in. The booming roar that had escaped from Itachi's lips shook everything as wide onyx eyes looked in horror in the direction of a large mirror.

He was in the mirror, on the floor, his mouth open and his teeth sharper, more like a predictor's than a humans. Where his ears should have been were very different ones, ones that he was sure were a wolves. And his eyes. Their onyx stone color was growing lighter, less ebony as a reddish tint grew in them. As they lightened more and more he felt the instinct to kill and feed confront other desires. His human desires that he had for life.

He wanted to kill her.

As he thought this the pain started to die, nearly as quick as it had come. He stiffened his muscles as he lifted his head off the ground. Before his onyx eyes were the most perfect feature on his calm face. Now his ruby eyes were the center of his dangerously beautiful features. The soft sound of fur rubbing the ground caught his attention as he became glad for his eye color. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Itachi looked down his butt to see a tail brushing the ground. He tightened his hands only to loosen them as his nails bit into his skin. They were much sharper than before.

"I am sorry..." the soft soprano voice said. He snapped his head up at her broken face. She was hurting emotionally...well she was going to be hurting in every way he could make her feel.

He growled as he rolled onto the balls of his feet, his hands spread out to help balance him. "What should a witch be sorry for?" He hissed though his teeth, "For turning me into this monster? Making me suffer for an unimaginable amount of time only to be killed?" His vision when red as the anger he rarely left loose took control.

"Yes...it was not my will that did this." She was unreasonably calm for someone facing a monster. "But I will offer you a chance to escape that fate. All you have to do is repeat after me."

Itachi narrowed his brilliant eyes.

"If you do repeat then you can meet the blond boy."

Itachi growled again as he relaxed his position. He did want to see the blond boy again, despite how free the brat was.

The woman relaxed as well. "I am sorry again," she rolled her neck,

"En sachi tameni ato matsuro aratamete motte kibou." I wish for a fate anew with hope

"_En sachi tameni ato matsuro aratamete motte kibou." _The darkened chamber light slowly as each word passed though his lips.

"Motte ranpu shouaku mai myou in atsui hoko.: With light holding my life in warm arms

"_Motte ranpu shouaku mai myou in atsui hoko." _Around him everything felt warm then, as if someone was holding his fate in their hands. It was beyond pleasant though. He didn't like the feeling of being taken care of; having no control over his fate as a human.

"En baindo jibun tame za ranpu." I bind myself to the light

"_En baindo jibun tame za ranpu." _Everything felt warm and was alight, dancing around his vision. The anger he felt though did not die.

As he tightened his muscles the woman smiled, "I'll see you again in a few years you majesty." she turned her back to him.

He pushed himself forward and sank his sharp fingers into her back.

--

Kushina looked out in bordom at the large pastures that were her's. Outside the rain that was falling thudded loudly against the roof and walls of the large mansion that she had her Minato keep clean. There was nothing for her to do but watch her beautiful stallion dance in the rain, his long red mane spinning in the air.

Kyuubi loved the weather when it was dark and wet. She personally had no idea why he loved it so much but then again she never bothered to find out. Her emerald eyes followed the creature as it jumped up and down, like it was holding and invisible rider and was trying to rid itself of the pest. She felt like laughing for the first time during this uncomfortable time.

How could she be so stupid and have sex with Minato again?

--Nearly Five Months ago-

_Heaving the red head bent her head over the sink again, the acid burning it's way up her throat and out of her mouth. It was sickening that she had to throw up again after all this time. Her eyes felt heavy as the nausea stopped then, her mood and body now returning to what they had been before. _

_Kushina felt her fist clench as she looked in disgust out the window. Her mother-in-law was walking this way from the village again. Perfect now she would be asked if she was taking care of herself. How annoying this would be._

"_Kushina?" The wonderful appealing voice of her husband called from the door. She turned, a small cruel smile on her face,_

"_My Minato." _

_Minato looked at her, his azure eyes looking her up and down and noting there was a small bump around her middle. She would not be happy about this one bit. _

"_Honey why don't you go into the living room and relax while I take care of the kitchen?" His face was warm and inviting to her. It was the face of an angel that was blessing those around it with it's unnatural beauty. _

"_I think I will love." Her hands let go of the sinks edge and she forced herself toward the living room where she would take up her pen. Briefly she and Minato touched arms, his hand straying toward her belly, before they passed each other. _

_Kushina narrowed her eyes and looked back at him. Was he doing what she was thinking? Silently she left the room and, instead of going to the living room, went for the main doors to greet her mother-in-law. As much as she hated the woman she couldn't help being a little bit polite. _

_Holding her head high and forcing a soft smile on her face, Kushina hurried as the smacking of wood echoed to her waiting ears, "Hai, hai I'm coming!" She just noticed that all of a sudden she felt a bit nauseas and tired. As if she had been working all day and was about to colasp in her warm fluffy bed. _

_Stumbling forward she caught the door handle and pushed it open, knocking Tsunade aside, and fell to the ground, her hands out in front of her. Making sure that all important things were clear, she hurled some acid onto the ground. _

"_Kushina!" Tsunade's warm hands were on her shoulders as another wave rolled though her rocking form, "Minato!" _

"_What is- Kushina!" _

_Her long crimson hair fell down beside her, just within inches of her stomach contents. Deep breaths she told herself,'Just take deep breaths.' _

_It seemed to help a bit as the queasy feeling slowly died away. This was very odd, not only did she never get sick but it was fading to fast to be the flu. But what she was doing now was painfully familiar._

"_Love are you alright?" Minato's warm hand brushed her hair back, "Shh hon it will be ok. Do you want some water to rinse wi-" Her hand left the ground and found contact with his cheek. The echoing sound of her slap must have been loud enough for even someone in the village to hear. _

"_I hate you!" She screamed at him, her hand finding contact with his chest this time as the blond fell backwards, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!" Kushina kept reaching toward the man that had been the one to take her virginity, the one who she had married despite being more angel than human, the very man who's child she had buried within moments of it's death. _

_And now she would be forced though the torment of bearing a child again. _

--

"Kushina?" A tentative voice called from outside the door, "I have tea...would you like some?"

This man was becoming a right down to it house wife. If it weren't for the fact that she could not do anything around the house due to the large weight she carried, the red head may have been forced to walk out on him.

"Go to hell." She whispered. It was as if there was no one to hear her,

"Love I'm coming in." Minato pushed the door open and balanced the tray of tea cups with his left hand, "How are you today? The baby kicking still?" It was all about the baby with Minato.

"It doesn't kick anymore...not since I took those pills for the calcium." Tsunade had insisted upon those nasty pills to help the baby grow and become strong enough to live, unlike her first one. Apparently it did not have strong bones. They wanted to keep this one no matter what.

"Oh...you remember that my mother will be here soon alright?" Blond locks fell forward as tan hands placed the tea down on the small coffee table, "It will be due any day now."

'Then it will die like the other one.'

A loud knock sounded then, "Ah she's here." He bend forward again and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back in a minute."

She remained just as silent as he left the room, her eyes now on the large lump that was gently nudging her, begging for love.

--

Minato jumped down the stairs, taking several at a time, a sudden warmth spreading throughout his body. "Mother!" He called as the knocking stopped.

Stepping into the small entrance room he pushed the door open. Leaning heavily was not his mother, but another doctor in the village. "Shisune?" Minato felt as if not only shock had taken root but also fear.

"Minato-san," she small woman bowed a bit, "Tsunade-sama had to leave unexpectedly so I will look your wife over for her." For a woman only in her thirty's the raven talked as if she were raised not by poor men but well educated boarders.

"Oh."

"Madara-sama asked her to alert the king to his nephew's existence."

For a second the news did nothing for the blond but then it stated to sink in. He inhaled sharply, his mother was about to commit the greatest sin she had ever been forced to do.

"When did she leave?" His words came out rushed, nearly all mushed together forming one word.

Shizune blinked, "Late last night."

She would be there by now, most likely using the storm to hide the castle away. Was it natural for him to feel fear in this situation?

As each thought passed though Minato's head there was a loud piercing scream from inside the house.

The man and the woman stiffened before Shizune pushed the blond out of the way, "Kushina-san!" she screamed into the house as she ran inside, leaving a shocked Minato behind.

The loud waling of his wife wafted down to ring in his ears, "The little devil is coming out!"

The baby was coming out...

the shock left his body as he forced himself back into the house, his ears still ringing from before. He had to keep this baby, if not then the kingdom was doomed to fall into darkness. Running much to fast the blond jumped up the stairs, his weight shaking the steps right down to the railings. His feet carried him too far as he reached the landing and thus he skidded into the wall.

He was nearly there now, "Breath in and out miss."

The raven was already at work, trying to save the lives of his wife and child at the same time. "Kushina you need to relax a bit more, the baby is nearly out already."

The red head screamed, "Let it die!"

"No if it dies you'll go with it!" Minato yelled back at her, "And I will not loose this child!"

_'This child will save us all.'_

--

The small creature she carried inside her womb kicked itself around now, pushing it's head into the small hole it would use to escape. As it pushed it's way to the hole a bit more it suddenly tightened and the baby was pushed back into the womb.

Pushing again, this time off it's mother's ribs, it managed to open the hole wider and slowly it's head met the cold air outside of the warm body it lived in.

A muffled cry, "Kushina relax this second!"

Screaming in the air, "Fuck you all!"

Why were there so many loud voices? The one that was screaming hurt him, made the baby want to cry already but that would not do anything. What it needed was to escape and breath on it's own. This was the only thing it knew that it had to do. If it failed to do this then it would die.

Pushing harder there was a soft sound of the bones breaking and another, much more agonized scream as it forced more of it's head out of the warm body. The outside air stung, much to cold. Still it pushed itself out of the female's body until finally it's head was through the hole and soon followed by it's shoulders as the woman relaxed more and more, allowing escape.

There was a blinding flash then as pretty color's danced in it's mind, bringing life to it's small mind.

At long last that baby felt as a different kind of warmth, this one not surrounding his entire body, wrap itself around him.

"Minato come look." soft voices, like trying to keep quiet but excited called. "Come look at the adorable baby boy."

--

Kushina felt as her shoulder's were released as the doctor called her husband over. There was no pain from the baby, just the stinging thing of her broken rib. The pain would be easy to overcome once the devil was dead.

Silently she pushed herself up only to slide back down, too weak to hold herself up for to long. Trying again, the red head felt a stabbing pain in her heart as she watched in horror as Minato, her Minato, reach out for the baby.

"No!"

The raven and blond looked at her reluctantly, as if annoyed that she wanted attention.

"Treat me first before you dare spend time with that revolting thing." Her words were hard as steal, like they could stab the man she loved a thousand times with just one word.

Minato looked very annoyed then, his hand still stretched out to hold his child, "Why should I have to? I'm not your doctor."

Kushina felt as though she had been hit. It was the very first time that he had ever refused to do something. There was nothing in that face that held something for her. It was as though the love he had had for her had gone toward the child.

Fury turned her vision red, "What did you say?" She cocked her head to the side in one quick jerk, "Are you refusing me?"

He didn't even bother to reply as he turned back to Shizune and touched the baby, his large hand petting it's head. "So cute."

it was cute now? How disgusting that he would call the animal that feasted off her for nearly eight months cute. If she had the energy she would have hit him again.

"It's a boy Minato-san, what will you call him?" Shizune asked as she slowly passed the child over to it's father. All the while Kushina was glaring daggers at the creature, wishing it to die right then and there.

"I don't know yet," he looked out the window, through his wife, "I was going to let mother name the baby."

"It's name is Demon." The hard texture of Kushina's voice caused hairs to stand on end. The baby whimpered a bit as the room became heavy, "It is the devils son and it should die this minute." The woman pushed herself further up, using the window ledge for support. When she finally was standing to her full height she let the ledge go. "It has to die,"

Slinking forward she grinned wickedly, "Kill it my Minato. Kill the monster and treat me as if I were the world. Treat me like I rule you." Her feet shuffled across the floor, "Kill it."

There was silence for a few seconds before the doctor finally pushed Minato back, "Kushina calm down this second."

The red head narrowed her eyes before showing her teeth a bit, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Shizune wavered a bit, coming up with no answer. Kushina used this chance to hit her across the face with all the power she still had. It was enough to cause the raven to stumble to the side, a look of shock on her face.

Her eyes flashed then as she caught Minato taking a step back again. "What's the matter love? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

Shizune was back in between the two parents, her hands outstretched for some unknown reason. "Kushina stop it now." Minato took the chance to step back a few more steps. The small creature in his arms gurgling a bit, it's face against his father's chest.

Hissing a bit the red head swayed a bit to the side and stepped forward once more. The raven and blond both stepped back, away from her. Between her legs blood flowed freely and everything felt lighter.

Tense air moved as all three adults continued to move toward the door, Minato the first to go through the door, Shizune close behind him just far enough to quickly grab the handle and pull it after her retreating form.

Furious Kushina stumbled forward only to hit the closed door with a bang, her body falling against it. The blood stained the carpet as she slid down the frame and her eyes widened with the fury flowing through her veins.

Her Minato had picked the disgusting monster over her. He had chosen to love it rather than her.

She screamed a cry of pain. There was nothing worst in her mind as her heart, cold and indifferent to others, started to crack and parts shatter as she twisted Minato in her mind.

He was nothing to her now but a heart break, nothing at all.

Slowly she felt herself get up and wander to the window, empty of everything on her features while her insides tore at each other. Her hand stretched outward to unlock the glass from the wood.

She belonged with him no longer...

--

A/N: I feel sorry for Kushina now...damn it!! Why must I do this to myself? Oh well...

Anyway I hope u enjoyed the chapter and thank u all reviewers, watchers, and readers! I also would like to say that I am closing in on the itanaru goodness -took a looong time lol- and that not to give up on me...yet...lol jk

HmmYaoi


	6. Chapter 6: No More Waiting

Summary: In a land full of fantasy, one can normally predict what is going to happen next, only, for Naruto, his life just took an unpredictable turn.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided sasunaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: xXxFrostyIceCubexXx is a blessing to me

Word Count: 3101

_**The Beauty Is Mine**_

Chapter Six

No More Waiting

Hazel eyes were clouded as the rain continued to fall from the sky, her heels sinking into the soft earth beneath her feet. Deep gashes stung as the water fell down onto the wounds on her back, shoulder's, and chest.

Feeling heavy the figure stumbled a bit more before her shoe slid on the mud and she fell forward. Panting she lay there for some time before forcing herself up, the need to get home pushing her forward.

Home with her son and daughter-in-law where it was warm and, aside from her daughter-in-laws attitude, welcoming. Being home with warm food and not having to treck through pounding rain with gashes that hurt whenever her muscles moved.

She had to get home for her son and her daughter-in-law. Just for them and no one else.

Except for her grandchild, she needed to get home to deliver it into this world, a world of sadness and loose. That little baby which would either die old and happy or saving a king that would die along with it.

She saw as her vision when a bit foggy and realized she was crying for that little baby. The poor baby that would suffer because of a wish...

--

"Are all the doors locked?" Shizune asked as she and Minato raced around the house, making sure no one could get in. The last thing that they needed was a visit from someone.

"Yes I took care of the back and the east end of the house so unless you didn't get the west end then no."

There was a small noise then as a small baby cried just one note and was silent again, his eyes closed and thus leaving his eyes a mystery. The blood that was caked on his body was beginning to dry and it was uncomfortable and itchy to the newborn.

"Oh you poor baby!" Shizune esclaimed as she rushed over to the baby, "Let me go wash you all up!"

Giggling a bit the baby didn't do anything as the woman reached down to pick him up. Instead he looked a the other person who he was curious about.

"Shizune go use the sink in the kitchen, the baby will fit in it and you won't have to worry about it drowning."

It felt so weird to call his own baby 'it' surely even he coud name him. Unless there was a purpose behind his mothers request. But he himself had seen that he would call his baby Naruto. His visions did not see him changing his name so why not.

"Shizune...when you name a child can someone else change it?" It was a stupid question but why not ask.

The raven blinked, the newborn halfway in the sink was looking around the room with his azure eyes, as if absorbing all information that was around him. "Minato-san you know the answer already. Once a baby is named it can not be changed. Weither or not you name him is up to you. I am sure that Tsunade-sama will come up with a name when she comes back."

Setting the baby down gently in the sink yet keeping a firm hand behind his back, her hand started the water. Apparently she had lots of practice cuz the moment the watter hit the bottom of the sink the baby giggled and reached toward it.

Minato was silent as he thought, debating on if he should keep his promise or follow what he wanted to do. In the end the name he so wanted to call his child was picked, "His name is Naruto."

Here onyx eyes shot in his dirrection. "Your naming him after a fishcake?"

"No i'm naming him after a character in a book I once read."

For a few minutes the two debated, each of them only putting forth half their efforts into the argument and the other half on the little baby boy who was playing with the water, smacking his hands on the surface. The large waves of water in the end has Shizune shoaked and Minato's shirt drentched.

At long last the raven finally gave up, "Well since your set on this name what is his full name?"

Digging into the memory from all those years ago he recited what the announcer had, " Namikaze-de-clarea-akur-Naruto."

"Sounds like a girls name Minato-san..."

His cheeks puffed up as he inhaled sharply, "It is not!"

She giggled and was joined by Naruto who smacking his hand on the bottom of the sink since all the water was on the floor now. Turning her attention back on the newborn the woman lifted him up and handed him, still wet, to his father. "Stay here and i'll get a towel." she ordered before walking off toward a bathroom.

Gently the blond pulled his little boy into his chest, marveling at how much alike they were. The soft color of their hair, the tan skin that glimmered in the light, the tender shape of their eyes. But his mother was also there in his features. Her round face, soft touch, how her eyes seemed to know everything around her, the soft curves of his body were more feminine than any other boy he knew.

As Minato studied his son the little newborn yawned, his hands clenching and unclenching before azure eyes were veiled by sensitive lids. Yawning again he snuggled closer into the warm body that held him close.

Everything seemed to soften as the baby fell asleep, his hands still slightly clenched. Shizune walked in then a large fluffy towel in hand. "Give him here."

Minato shook his head and, carefully securing the slumbering baby in his left arm, reached out with his right for the towel, "You washed him so I'll dry him."

Deciding not to argue she handed the towel over and sat down on a couch, her harms folding over her chest as she watched the new father awkwardly dry his son without waking him up. She had to admit he did a good job when he was determined.

Now she was sure that Minato would be an excellent father no matter what happened.

--

The sound of feet pulling out of mud sickened Kushina to no end. How she wished that she could have taken shoes but there were none that were suited for this weather. Besides why take something from that house? She didn't even bother to say good bye to Kyuubi let alone worry about the mud.

Her foot caught then and she hissed in frustration. Only a few more yards and she would be within sight of the road, able to hitch a ride, and get the hell out of this place. It held no more meaning for her now that that _thing_ was here.

Her Minato didn't need her anymore so why stick around to suffer. Pulling her feet out of the mud was more work that it should be, each time her foot caught she had to rest a few seconds before yanking it out.

The rain started to decrease as she neared the road, her brown feet caked and still slick with the mud that clung to them. Each time she stepped down it was like the earth was pulling her back toward the place she had called home.

She would not listen to the earth anymore. Instead she would go somewhere else, outside of Konoha's reach and far enough that no one would look for her.

She would leave and never set foot on this place again...

--

Several Days Later...

--

"You named him?" Tsunade's hazel eyes were clouded as the pain medication took root in her system. After stumbling out of that forest she had fallen down again and this time had passed out. Luckily there was a farmer who found her, recognized her, and taken care of her transportation home. When she had woken up and seen the familiar colors of her room, the blonde had sighed in relief that she was home.

Then she had been upset to learn that her grandchild had been delivered while she was away. But what upset her more was not that the baby had a name or that her son had given it to her grandchild, it was the fact that her daughter-in-law had disappeared, leaving not a trace of her departure.

Although if she was honest it really didn't surprise her. Kushina had never shown preference to wanting a child and when the first one had died she had been the happiest that the blonde had ever seen her.

Now that the second child that she had to conceive had survived Tsunade could only see her daughter-in-law wanting it dead.

Shizune had been the one to inform her of everything that had taken place and, asked by Minato, was helping around the estate with the baby. "Since you never really showed him what to do once he had one." She had been slightly annoyed yet touched as she spoke of the baby boy.

Now after all of that she was back on the topic of the baby's name.

"Naruto..." Tsunade flashed her eyes at Minato who had finally decided to visit her. "Why that name. It was one of Kushina's favorite names."

"Because I could see nothing else fitting him. Trust me when I say that I went through quiet a few before giving up." Deep azure eyes were empty, "Naruto happens to be the only name I liked too."

"Hmph good for you then," Tsunade childishly turned her head to the side a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. Catching this the blond male frowned, "At least I named him and not Kushina...if she did she may have named him something awful."

And they were back to the painful topic of the mother once more, "I didn't know she would react that way," Minato whispered, "I thought she would love it once she saw it. It was like a miniature me with brighter eyes..."

The drugged woman didn't answer, instead she changed topic, "When do I get to see him?"

Deep azure eyes shown in the light, "When you are well enough to leave. Right now he's sleeping in Shizune's arms." The new father chuckled, "That boy is very interesting. Not only does he not cry but he loves sleeping in someones arms."

"Really? So he's at the estate then...."

"Yes."

"Oh...Minato can I move in with you now? Kushina was really the only reason I didn't, since she basically told me that she preferred just you around and rather see me dead." All the while Tsunade was smiling her beautiful smile.

She saw as her son stiffened slightly at the name. So he was sore about her still, well that was normal of being in love. "I'm sorry son. I'll eventually learn not to talk about her." The drugs were starting to make her limbs heavier now.

"It's...alright. I'm just not use to her not being here yet."

"It'll be alright in the end you know...you'll have a baby to keep your mind off her. If that doens't work then i'll just kick you ass."

"I'm sure you will."

"Damn right!"

"You know for someone who should be asleep by now your awfully talkative." he grinned.

"I know...you better leave then if you want me to sleep..." she sounded drousy even to herself.

He chucked and stood up, "I'll move you tomorrow to the estate..." He bent forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "You love him. Trust me."

Willingly enough Tsunade knew that she would trust him. Any child of his had to be lovable.

--

Naruto looked up at the new person before him, eyes alight with joy. He knew this person although he had never seen her. It was her voice that he knew.

"This is..." she whispered while her eyes held shock.

"Yes...isn't he perfect?" The man's voice was calming enough that all the baby wanted to do was be held by him. But a part of him also wanted to be close the new person.

"Ga!" He squirmed a bit and pulled his hands free of the blanket, reaching for the lady. He needed to meet her now!

"Minato...hand him over." The longing in her voice was almost tangible in the air as she reached toward her grandchild.

Joyfully the baby felt as he was lifted closer to her, his hands nearly touching her. The soft touch of new hands under him was soothing, almost like he needed so be soothed of something. "He's light.."

She was soft and warm, just like the other lady that held him and washed him. She was nice to him and wanted to hold him close to her. This lady just wanted to be near him, it didn't matter if she was holding him or not. Just as long as she knew him she was happy.

He giggled a bit and lifted his hand to her chin, gripping at nothing, "He really is perfect."

The warmth from her felt good just like when he was surrounded by warmth. "He seems to like you." The man ran a finger across Naruto's hair, earning a small sigh.

"Has he shown any gift yet?" The woman was weird, what was a gift?

"I think this is it...his gift is to be loved."

"What a nice gift...though it would be nice if he had something else too."

"No I think he's perfect already. If he gains anything else he may be too inhuman."

Why were the people saying weird things?

"That may be true...but what if he does have one?"

"I don't know then..." The man rubbed his son's hair again.

Deciding that it wasn't important what they were talking about, Naruto snuggled into the soft lady, his face pushed against her, making it comfortable for him. Sighing he let his conscious reel away from the world of reality and into his imagination once more.

--

Twenty Years Later...

--

_The rustling of cloth was one of the only sounds in the ever large room. That sound and the tender sound of lips touching skin. There was a soft hic before it was silenced at once.  
_

"_Shh love," A new sound, this once so soft it was impossible to resist, "Just relax and enjoy."_

_The soft voice was welcoming yet demanded obedience. Soft azure eyes looked up before eyelids quickly hid them. The pleasure of this moment should not be waisted by staring. _

"OWWW!" The daydream was quickly interrupted as a beautiful horse kicked out then, it's hooves connecting with the humans shin, "Bloody hell Kyuu!"

Soft strands of blond hair bounced in the air, azure eyes held annoyance, and the look on the boys face priceless. The horse made a sound that sounded like a laugh. "Damn it don't laugh at me!"

Tripping the blond yelled before he landed in a rather large pile of dung. "EWWWW Kyuubi you did that on purpose didn't you?"

The large animal stomped his hooves on the ground a few times, turning away from the blond teen. Standing up, carefully enough not to touch the dung, he walked to the animal and lightly hit him. "I swear I'll get back at you for this!"

"Naruto?"

Turning the blond looked at the large opening at the end of the stable, "Yeah Baa-chan?"

His grandmother walked in then, her heels clicking lightly against the cobble floor, "Your father needs you to get some bullets from the village for his hunting trip." She walked up to him and looked at his back, "But perhaps you should change first..."

"It was Kyuubi's fault!"

"Of course it was hon."

"You don't believe me do you..."

She laughed, "Of course I do...I just find it hard to believe that a horse made you fall in its own dung."

Huffing the boy stalked past her, hands at his side, "Just take the horses side!" He turned his head and stuck his tongue out, "You always do anyway!" Still walking briskly the blond went out into the bright world.

--

"Ha! Point for me!" A loud obnoxious voice called.

"No it goes over here!" A soft voice told another.

A sharp growl echoed in the empty structure of stone as a pair of voices argued over the useless topic. Bright crimson eyes were wide with anger before looking back out the window the owner still growling.

"Sorry master," The two voices held fear and there was a clanging sound as the two raced away.

It had been so long already so why was he still like this? Claws scratched stone as he watched snow fall down. It was the first snow fall of the year and as suck, the castle was getting cool quickly. Hopefully one of the servants would be able to start a fire.

Doubting that they could even do that Itachi looked at his reflexion and resisted the urge to hit the glass that reflected his beauty at him. Over the years not one inch of his body had change although mentally he was quicker at debating with himself and coming up with ideas. These ideas were useless now that he could not help the country around him.

The only areas that would have notice were the poor lands, the war infested areas and his neighbors that surely missed his presence at the meetings they conducted ever ten years. Yesterday it was officially the first day and once again he had been forced to miss it.

He hissed. That witch had better get him out of this now. The hope she had said would save him must be close.

His torment must come to and end...

--

A/N: I hope u liked the chapter and guess what! ITANARU SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD -really happy- Thank you all for the reviews so far!

HmmYaoi


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream Is Real

Summary: In a land full of fantasy, one can normally predict what is going to happen next, only, for Naruto, his life just took an unpredictable turn.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided sasunaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: xXxFrostyIceCubexXx is a blessing to me

Words: 3583

_**The Beauty Is Mine**_

Chapter Seven

The Dream Is Real

'Honestly why do I always have to go into town isn't anyone else capable of doing it?' Naruto stalked down the damn earth, his shoulders slumped slightly and a bag strapped to his back. Grumbling still he looked down at the earth and straightened his body.

Today was going to be very long.

Konoha hadn't changed much throughout his childhood, not once did a building fall down or even the people die or leave. Everyone in the village was almost exactly the same as when first met. Blond hair glowed in the light as Naruto, despite to escape town as soon as possible, nearly ran down to the trading post.

But there was no use escaping the comments by the people walking around him.

"Oh its Naruto..."

"Poor lad, dad's going away."

"Damn I want that figure!"

"Ah it's the freeloader."

"What do people see in it?"

"Can we talk to it mommy?" He slowed a bit and turned his head to the left slightly, "Don't you dare talk to him! His mother was a witch and left it behind to plague us!"

Sighing he started walking fast again. All through his life Naruto had listened to these words. Although he had never known his mother he blamed her for the comments. If she had been able to love him then maybe he would not have to suffer all the blame.

Kushina was to blame not him. She had abandoned his family and hadn't even bothered to watch her only son grow into a beautiful creature.

A creature that was both loathed and admired.

"Hey hot stuff come by my place tonight and I guarantee you a great time!"

Naruto felt like throwing up but thankfully his belly was empty. Not looking at the boy who had called it the blond walked quicker toward the bullet store. Once that was done he would grab a book and run back home. Maybe Jiraiya had something new...

"Hey Naruto!" Instinctively the blond looked back and grimaced. Sauntering forward, less than ten feet away, his 'enemy' showed himself to the blond. Uchiha Sasuke, son of Madara, smirked at him, "How are you doing hottie?"

Again the feeling of being sick was strong, "What do you want Sasuke-san."

"No no call me Sasuke-kun. After all you're going to be my partner when spring comes."

"Like hell I am!" Seriously the Uchiha needed to get over this partner business. Naruto was not interested in anyone here in Konoha and never would he allow himself to partner with Sasuke. The thought was just wrong to him.

Sasuke was nothing more than someone he liked to annoy and bug.

"Listen Sasuke I have no intention of partnering with anyone let alone you. I am not attracted to anyone and I would rather you stopped playing this illusion of me wanting to be with you."

"You will though, no one else in this place would want you the way I want you anyway." that one stung deep, making the blond feel terrible. Why wouldn't anyone want to be with him?

"Shut up Sasuke and leave me alone." Naruto walked up to Sasuke and delivered a punch to his jaw before turning and running quickly away to the book store instead of the bullet store.

--

This was the one place that the cold world of home could not touch. The book store was like heaven smack dab in the middle of hell for Naruto. Pushing open the door he was greeting at once with warmth from the owner,

"Hey kiddo how's your Gram's?"

"She's alright just as energetic as ever." Naruto listened as the door closed behind him, leaving the painful world known as Konoha outside. "Do you have anything new yet?"

Jiraiya blinked and then chuckled, "Actually I do have something," he reached to the left and puled a thick book out of a stack, "I think you'll like this one. It's about a person who leaves home for the outside world and never goes home."

Naruto grinned, "You're so right I do like the sound of it!"

Jiraiya returned the grin and handed the book over to the blond who immediately went to the table of contents to see how many chapters there were. Apparently there were just enough for him, "Thanks old man!"

"What have I told you?"

"About? Oh wait! Don't call you and old man but unfortunately I must due to you actually being an old man."

"You're a smart ass you know that?"

Naruto smirked, "Oh yeah!"

The two continued to joke around for awhile, Naruto promptly forgetting his previous worries for a long while. Unfortunately everything good and enjoyable comes to an end. "Hey I got to go so see you later okay?"

Jiraiya nodded and waved him off, "Bout time cause I'm positive your dad's going to be leaving soon."

With that Naruto sprinted out of the store and ran to retrieve bullets.

--

"Father?" the echoing sound of Sasuke's voice resonated around the large, black room coming back even louder than when he had spoken them. "Father how much longer until you come outside with me? I'm sure my time to kill will come soon. But please come out into the light and eat."

The small rattling sound caused the raven to smile a bit, "I'll make whatever you want."

A man with rivers of thick raven hair stepped slowly into the light filled doorway, his pale skin looking unusually pale. "Thank you my child..." His voice was soothing for the boy, like being wrapped in a blanket.

"Father why don't you go to the window for a bit; you can see the villagers for once and maybe catch a glimpse of the Namikaze son."

"Ah my boy you are such a comfort to me."

"I know."

Of course Sasuke knew. Who else did Madara have that would take care of him?

Being unusually kind, Sasuke helped his father over to the windows hoping that Naruto would be walking by. Unknown to him was his father wishing the exact same thing since no one would rightfully not keep an eye on him. After all his grandmother was a witch and his father was most likely the same. There was no telling what his gift would be.

It might be useful to getting rid of Itachi...

--

A certain blond teen shivered suddenly as he walked by the Uchiha home. "Is someone talking about me?" Shrugging the thought off he continued toward the large building where his father had always purchased anything that involved hunting.

Naruto never understood the need for such a large place. Inside there was just merchandise but the building was large enough for several stores. Letting his pondering drift the blond pushed the door open and felt like closing it back up.

Morino Ibiki glared back at him, his scared face set in a frown as he saw who it was. Every time, despite the fact that other people did work here, Naruto always ended up with Ibiki selling him goods.

"Good day Ibiki-san..."

"There's nothing good about it unless you're going to go die." Naruto never took this personally though after all Ibiki did tell every person he meets that. It was just his way of saying that he better be doing something worthwhile to be purchasing anything from this place.

"I need so stuff for my father. He said that he already ordered them and I was just to pick them up and pay?" It was a question because Naruto wasn't one hundred percent sure if that's how Ibiki saw it. Sometimes the man seemed to be all secrets and never answers.

"Maybe that's correct. You don't sound so sure brat." typical!!

"You have them and I want them now Ibiki-san!" It was ridiculous that Naruto had to resort to ordering just to pick up something. But then again this was Ibiki...

"That's better," The man's scars seemed to glow red before he turned to go to the back room. The blond shivered a bit and was reminded of one look a look that terrified him whenever he pictured it.

His grandmother had told him stories when he was younger of a king whose eyes glowed crimson in all light. Their depths would devourer any soul who dared to look straight into them. When his father had learned of that story he quickly ended it, much to Tsunade's displeasure but Naruto's joy.

Walking back in Ibiki glared at the blond, "Now don't you dare drop this boy! They took a lot of time to make and I don't want them to get dirty before use got it?" Naruto nodded automatically as he reached out for the box that held Minato's life. How interesting that a simple bullet would decide if someone would eat or not.

If that person would make it out of the Forest of Death alive or not…

--

"Mother...is it time already?" deep azure eyes looked at the womans back, his face held only sorrow.

"Yes...today you will lose all memory of the deal and go hunting my boy."

"Lose my memory?" Which parts would he be losing?

"I'll just seal them behind a small barrier. Just long enough for Naruto to go to Itachi. Hopefully the king will let you go...but you never know with that man." Her breath was light as she started her magic on Minato, who did not seem to notice.

"My darling boy, go to the deepest part of the words and follow the forbidden road to the very end." Minato's eyes were blank as memories were blocked, keeping their plans secret for the time being. "Down there is the most tender deer and Naruto deserves some for his near birthday."

There was a loud clunk then as a door slammed open, "Hey got your bullets!" her grandchild yelled from the main door. Resisting a curse Tsunade looked at Minato and tried to hurry the spell a bit, "Dad?" She watched as the blankness in those deep azure eyes shown with light. Just as the door handle rattled Minato regained his own mind.

"Dad?" Naruto poked his head around the door and grinned, "Got your bullets and I didn't even drop them!" he sounded proud at his little accomplishment.

Minato stared before comprehending, "Ah great! Now you'll get Kyuu for me and I'll get going."

The woman watched with careful eyes as the two males talked about the hunt. Naruto still wouldn't go but he did like to help Minato pack up. She was fairly sure it was because Minato allowed Naruto to stay by himself if he did. Not that she planned on staying here for the next few days.

"Hey Grams what do you want for dinner?" She blinked and looked into those soft azure eyes.

"Wha? Oh! Well brat since your fathers going hunting I was planning on doing some shopping around the country. We're running out of herbs that I need so I have to see if I can find more soon." This wasn't a lie. Lately the villagers had been catching colds and the flu. Tsunade may be a witch but she did require many things to do the normal healing.

Her powers were at their limit as it was.

"Oh..." the note of disappointment stung at her heart but she ignored it.

"You don't want anyone to die do you?"

"Of course not!"

She smiled, "I promise that I'll hurry home if you really want. I always assumed you liked spending time alone."

Blinking the young adult looked shocked, "Of course I like staying alone! It's just that I assumed you were going to be here for dinner..."

"No...Sorry my darling child."

Minato then took control of the conversation by telling Naruto, again, to get Kyuu ready and start his dinner. In just a few hours their plan would start. Hopefully no one would notice much...

--

"Bye dad!!" Naruto waved his arm in the air, not caring that he was twenty. Just waving good bye to someone he loved and cherished.

"See you soon Naruto!" Minato was looking ahead yet the small blond still heard him.

"Bring me some deer!" all that meat would help them through the winter after all. Deer was also the easiest for him to cook into so many different things.

The older male didn't seem to hear though as the giant horse galloped down the road and toward the forest.

Looking back toward the now empty house, Tsunade had left just moments after he had started setting up Kyuubi, the thought of quiet sunk in. "I'll be able to read my new book now..."

It was odd for someone as smart as Naruto to still be reading books. Most of the other boys his age didn't even bother with reading. All they needed to read was the taxes and news. As far as the blond knew he was the only one who still read books in his age bracket. The women didn't see any point since they would not have time later on in life. Maybe this was why no one seemed to want to be with him, apart from the Uchiha.

"I wonder if anyone likes to read as much as I do..." He whispered before stepping inside the warm, comforting house.

--

"Shh my boy." Soft velvet sheets brushed against skin as a man moved on the large bed. Underneath him was a blond who was panting, his arm covering his eyes. Breathing in and out the man on top smiled and ran his clawed hand over golden skin.

"_I'll make you come for me no matter how long I have to work." _

Itachi's eyes snapped open as his head slid off his arm, landing on the desk with a soft thud. Blinking several times he straightened before discovering a small problem down south. "Damn it," he hissed as his friend grew hot and irritated, "That stupid dream."

It had been weeks since that dream had started and during that time Itachi had been reminded of the witch who had changed everything. The boy was the same too, much to perfect to be real but captivating. The need to get rid of this feeling kept growing as the dream flashed before his eyes; some parts much to clear for comfort.

Everything was much to clear for its own good. Hard crimson eyes looked out the window as soft fluffs of snow started to fall down from the clouds above. Soon winter would be here and, once again, he would have to go out in the forests to gather foods and supplies to stay alive.

--

The even trotting of horse hooves against the cold earth was a comforting sound. Made even more comforting when you had absolutely no idea where you were.

"Kyuu I hope you know where we're going." Minato whispered while his ears pricked a bit, his senses on alert for different sounds other than the ones that he and the animal were making. For some odd reason the feeling that he was being watched was strong to him. But that was impossible since no one dared come so deep into the forest.

At least that's what he wanted to believe.

Kyuubi suddenly whined then and the blond rider looked around in slight panic. Turning his attention to the front of him Minato noticed there was a fork in the road. One that had not been used in several years it looked like.

One was bright against the unusually dark trees and the other seemed darker than the first. There was a small pull in his mind, telling him to take the one that was unusually darker than everything else around it.

Kyuubi seemed to think otherwise though as he started walking toward the light path.

"Hey!" Minato pulled at the reins that he normally didn't use since Kyuubi knew what to do on his own now. The years that they had been forced to go out had allowed them to tune in a bit more than necessary but it feed others. "Dumbass we're going this way," he pulled lightly toward the dark path.

Kyuubi looked at it for about three seconds before swinging his head back over to the friendly trail only to be directed toward the dark trail again. "We're going this way!"

How annoying some humans could be...

Unwillingly the animal stepped forward cautiously, his ears pricked forward as the wind began to howl. Small fluff balls started to fall then and the two looked up as snow came down in beautiful sheets. The white shine made the dark path look less inviting though, despite how welcoming snow usually was.

"Come on!" Minato pulled at the reins and, forcing the horse along, started down the uninviting path in search of that deer meat Naruto wanted so much.

--

"Itachi-sama?" one of the small teacups who had been part of the kitchen staff asked as she pushed the door open. Close to her was an enormous tea pot who seemed annoyed. Perhaps it was because the tea in him was unearthly hot and he just wanted to get rid of it.

"Konan I'll be back later." The raven monster pulled a thick pelt over his shoulders and pinned the ends together.

"But Itachi-sama the storm is growing stronger by the minute." The teacup jumped out of the foot path of the beast then and scowled after him, "You won't be able to find anything in this weather!"

Itachi ignored her and continued walking, pulling fabric over his skin to reduce the risk of frostbite. His ruby eyes glowed in the darkened castle and his skin looked whiter than the snow outside. Hair pulled out of his face the king walked through the silent castle without a sound.

--

"Ok…we're officially lost Kyuu…" Minato whimpered as he looked around himself, again, finding nothing familiar or showing signs of food. The large horse huffed before sliding across a small patch of ice causing the rider to clutch on for dear life.

"Damn it watch where you're going!" the blond growled before straightening up once more. Heavy flakes of white were falling down to the earth faster and thus had covered their trail into this part of the forest.

Minato looked around again as a small snapping sound echoed behind them. There was nothing but trees as far as he could tell. But his human senses were weaker than an animals, Kyuubi stiffened eyes shifted around as the scent of another being wafted in the air.

The animal slowly bent his knees in preparation to bolt for it. Minato still had no clue what was going on when Kyuubi suddenly started galloping away from where they were, toward some unknown area that they had not explored yet.

"What the?" There was a growling sound behind them and the blond turned his head in time to see a large grey wolf take a large mouthful of air around the horses legs. Panic filled his being as the need for self preservation took control of instinct, making the blond push the horse quicker. The wolf ran silently after the frightened pair, blood red eyes never leaving the human.

After galloping further into the forest, Minato saw the wolf jump and disappear from his view which made him relax a bit. Then his eyes widened as something warm and heavy crash into his left side, throwing him from Kyuubi's back and onto the ground. The cold snow against his skin caused what warmth Minato had to leave his body. Meanwhile Kyuubi kept on running never noticing that his passenger had fallen off or that he was running toward the village.

While the horse galloped away the blond wrestled to get the giant animal off him, teeth bitting down on his arm. Not hard enough to break his skin but still enough to hurt. Spending these last minutes fighting Minato realized that the wolf seemed to have pinned down his legs which was odd by itself.

Who ever heard of an animal pinning down a human? Looking through his arms which were covering his face Minato also noted that the teeth that were in his arm were gone now. But above him was not a wolf, instead it was a man with long raven hair and a pelt pinned to his torso.

He looked so odd though with wolf ears instead of human ears, not to mention those ruby eyes that held shock in them.

"Help me." Minato whispered before the cold finally got to him. Frozen now the blond closed his eyes and let sleep take him, the hope of getting warm strong. This stranger was his only hope to getting warm again.

--

Itachi kept his shock filled eyes on the blond who appeared to have fainted. This man was so familiar it was unsettling. His blond hair, tan skin, and the glimpse of blue eyes. This man was the older version of the boy he had been dreaming of.

Never had it occurred to Itachi that the boy might be real though. This man could have been his father thus proving that the blond boy was real and could be hurt. What was odd though was the fact that the king wanted to hurt the blond in life, not in his dreams.

"I'll help you old man." The raven bent down and gently pulled the man's arm over his shoulders and started walking home.

--

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! You see I have the chapter on a thumbdrive and well I misplaced it ^^; lame no? But it's true and I found it at long last! Who knew it would be under my bed! Hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews so far!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Everyone's In Place

Summary: In a land full of fantasy, one can normally predict what is going to happen next, only, for Naruto, his life just took an unpredictable turn.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided sasunaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: xXxFrostyIceCubexXx is a blessing to me

Word Count: 2391

* * *

_**The Beauty Is Mine**_

Chapter Eight

Everyone's In Place

--

Light as air itself Itachi walked through the darkening forest with hardly concealed excitement at the new possibility.

It had been over two decades since there had been true hope in his life and he was beside himself with emotions. Emotions that were hard to control as it was. With quick feet the raven jumped over a small ditch, landing on the balls of his feet, and continued on his way.

The blond boy that plagued him could be real. His body tingled was he thought of that sinful body. If he was real it would be easier to pass the time and the entertainment! Slowing his pace Itachi shifted the middle-aged man and started to run again.

The man's temperature was exhilarating at an alarming rate. If he died then it would do him little good since there was no other way to find out if he had a son.

Unless...the horse...

A small smile, while angelic, was dangerous all the same.

--

_"Naruto, you're such a good boy." Ice-like fingers danced across his heated skin._

_"Ah-ha!" Those hands moved downward sending an unfamiliar tingling throughout his frame._

_"Do you want more?" Voice as soft as velvet tickled his ears. With a weak convulsive shiver those fingers left him._

Sitting up quickly, Naruto fell from the end of the couch with a bang. With a cry of pain he relaxed his muscles as the stinging of his bottom lessened slowly. Reaching for his hair the blond ran his fingers through the soft strands with an embarrassed expression.

It had been that kind of dream again. A dream in which he was having intercourse with an historical figure who had gone missing only two decades ago. Uchiha Itachi had been everyone's ideal man. He was perfect in battle, handsome, and royalty which equaled money. And now this perfect man was the source of his pleasure in his dreams.

Naruto jumped as a loud bang echoed throughout the house; almost the sound of a fist pounding against the front door. Realizing that it was indeed someone at the door the blond bolted out of his little book room and down the hallway, slamming against the door.

"Just a minute!" he called as the person outside hit the door again. He fumbled with the locks before opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" He lifted his eyebrow smoothly as he looked at the face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"To tell you that your horse is tramping around town and to go take care of it," the raven smirked, "Looks like your dad got lost in the Forest of Death."

--

Minato twitched slightly as the pounding in his head grew louder and louder, like someone was banging against the door at home. Gently he opened his eyes and stared blearily in front of him. Blinking he tried to look ahead of him again, bewildered by what he saw.

Although the man before him was beautiful the ears and tail created this other worldly image of him. With hesitance Minato pushed himself off the slightly lumpy cloth he had been laying on and looked at the man. It was then that the blond noticed the bars around him.

"Has your fever gone down yet?" the man asked in a cold tone. Minato shivered before he felt the warm sensation throughout his body. Hastily he raised his hand to his forehead barely touching it. It was a fever.

"Answer me."

Minato felt a flash of anger course through him, "Of course it's not gone with the way I'm being cared for! Did you really think that it would be gone in- " he hesitated.

"You've been resting for a few hours."

"-- in a few hours? Fevers don't just go away on their own. You have to treat yourself and sweat it out. Anyone could tell you that!"

The man looked down, his raven hair sliding off his shoulder, "I've never been ill."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Never?"

The man nodded before smirking, "Well technically I have been ill, actually I am ill. Right now I'm ill for a small blond who looks a lot like you. And according to that piece of paper that was in your pocket, I'm guessing you have a son named Naruto."

The blond man stiffened everything to glare at the man. "Don't worry I'm not going to steal him. I'm going to wait for him to come here and give himself up for your freedom." The raven brought his hand up to his chin, "Just like that one story. What was it? Oh yes, 'Beauty and the Beast.' He hissed the last word, making a face of disgust.

Minato's face became horror filled as he let the information click in his head. The man wanted Naruto, "He won't come unless he has a reason! You won't find him!"

The man's smirk widened into a grin, "But I've already found him sir. Just by following your horse I found him."

--

Breathing heavily Kyuubi whined, still shaking from whatever had frightened him. Naruto on the other hand was busy worrying. After hitting Sasuke for being an idiot Naruto had run to the village and danced with Kyuubi before securing him. Once that was done the villagers began to lecture him about taking care of the beast, all seeming ignorant that Minato was no where to be found in their community.

After bowing slightly the blond pulled the horse back to his home and locked him in his stable, making sure that he was alright physically. After that was done Naruto whispered hushing words to the horse and leaned his head against its nose.

But now Naruto was waiting for the familiar figure of his father to come over the hill with a apologetic expression, his hand rubbing the back of his head. A solitary tear fell down his slightly tan skin and landed against the wooden rail.

--

Watching the old man suffer was quite amusing. Itachi smirked at the memory as he crept through the fields with careful feet. Following the horse was actually harder then he had imagined. The creature had run into the village and the raven had no intention of entering the very village that he had sent Madara to. Hoping that the blond, Naruto as he reminded himself, lived outside the village Itachi slowly made his way to the road that led to a large hill. Inhaling sharply he shivered in excitement as he caught the scent of the horse, accompanied with an unmistakable male scent.

Inhaling it again he could smell the sexual hormones rolling off the scent in waves that he had craved for so long in his dreams. Shivering in anticipation Itachi sprinted onto the road and raced down it, eager to see this Naruto. But while he was running up the hill he heard it. A tenor voice bidding someone good night flowed in the air, dancing around his ears.

Such a delicious sound...

Unthinkingly he slowed to a walk, not caring if the boy saw him. Naruto would belong to him son enough anyway so what did it matter if he saw him? As he reached the top of the hill the front door closed with an echoing click.

Intoxicated by the scent and sound of the blond Itachi walked smoothly down the hill, quiet as any predator. With ease he glided toward the house and up to a window, hiding in the shadows.

Ruby eyes widened slightly as he gazed upon the body he had dreamt of, the tender body who pressed itself so willingly to him as he touched it ever so softly.

Naruto was the perfect image of the boy he craved right down to the exciting area. At the moment the blond was looking at the bookshelf, toying with a thick volume before pushing it back into place with its brothers. The growing need for Naruto was getting stronger.

Pulling himself away from the window Itachi walked up to the front door and knocked lightly as he raised his hood over his head.

--

Looking over at the doors, Naruto's eyes widened with surprise. Pushing yet another book back into the shelf the blond walked calmly toward the door and called, "Name?"

"A friend of your father," a soothing voice tickled his ears, "May I talk to you?"

Flinging the door open Naruto looked hopefully at the stranger whose face was hidden by the shadows of his hood. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

Unthinkingly Naruto opened the door and was immediately grabbed by the stranger who pulled him into his chest. With a small gasp the blond stood there while the man laughed lightly at him.

"And to think all I needed was for you to open the door."

Shivering in the night air Naruto tried to pull away but was restrained by the stranger's strong arms. "It's a pleasure to meet you though, Naruto."

Gasping again, Naruto tried to twist away from the man's chest only to be held even tighter. Pushing with his might the blond was able to move his head away from the chest and he looked up at the stranger.

He stopped breathing as he looked into those ruby eyes that gazed longingly at him. In the dim shadows Naruto could see the face that had haunted him for so long.

"Uchiha...Itachi..."

Even in the shadows Naruto could see the kings grin under his hood, "It's an honor to be remembered by such a young child." Itachi bent his head forward and gently kissed Naruto's hair, "Especial one who could pass my time."

Naruto shuddered as snow started to fall down.

--

"Keep walking forward Naruto. Once you get into the trees I'll take you the rest of the way." Itachi brushed his hand over Naruto's cheek, "Hurry and come back to me little one."

With that Itachi disappeared and started to observe the blond who stood on the roadside with his great horse pushing on his arm. "Stop it Kyuubi." The blond started walking toward the village with his head held high and his face blank.

With a sudden craving Itachi almost started walking toward the blond before he caught himself. It would be suspicious if he was walking with Naruto and there were some villagers about still, despite the late hour.

Keeping his well tuned eyes on his prey, Itachi watched as Naruto walked through the middle of the village, occasionally stopping to bid an acquaintance a good evening. But never did the blond say where he was going when someone asked, he only mentioned that he was meeting someone and would be off.

Confident in him, Itachi darted through the grasses, taking his eyes off Naruto for the first time, and raced until he reached the outskirts of the villages. Once there it took no time at all for him to find the blond as he walked calmly through the sleepy village, his head still high, with the horse by his side.

With a small pang, Itachi felt like reaching out to the blond and telling him that it would be alright. But even he knew that it was impossible to show that kind of emotion. He was breaking the Uchiha code just by seeking out the blond.

Who had ever heard of an Uchiha who was ill for a child?

As Naruto neared him Itachi began to plan the rest of the journey, his eyes narrowed with thought, his lips drawn into a tight line. It wasn't until Naruto called out, "Uchiha-sama?" that the raven moved toward him.

"Come alone then. There isn't much time before morning comes to the land." Uneasy Itachi pulled the hood down a bit further to conceal his face in more shadow.

"Yes sir." Naruto pulled lightly on Kyuubi's reins and guided the horse while Itachi placed his hand in Naruto's other and pulled him into the shadows of the forest.

--

Minato rattled the cage with weak arms as another hot wave rocked through his body. Collapsing onto the stone floor, he convulsed several times before they turned into loud coughs.

Eyes closed due to the force behind his coughs, Minato didn't notice as the dungeon door opened softly.

"Dad..." Shocked Minato looked up, eyes wide, and watched as Naruto walked toward him with Itachi's arms around his shoulders. The very image of this man touching Naruto made Minato want to beat him.

"Get away from him!" the older blond yelled before his fever rushed through him once more.

"Dad!" Naruto pulled away from Itachi slightly only to be pulled sharply back into the raven, "Ow!"

Itachi trapped Naruto's chin securely before putting his lips to the blonds' ear, "I'll make a deal with you Naruto." Eyes shifted over to Minato who watched through hazed eyes, "I'll let him go, even see that someone helps him with his fever, if you stay here with me." Leaning in a bit more he licked Naruto's outer lob, "Stay with me forever Naruto."

With a small gasp, Naruto felt the unmistakable tingle of wanting zap through him, as Itachi held him tightly to his chest, whispering things that made him want to be closer to the king. But there was one thing that he wanted to know.

"Take off your hood first."

--

--

A/N: i'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Dx i is horrible!! Even worse I ended it so evily! well in my defense i was awesome cuz i know wat happens next and i'm fairly sure u all do too.


	9. Chapter 9: To Touch the Untouchable

Summary: In a land full of fantasy, one can normally predict what is going to happen next, only, for Naruto, his life just took an unpredictable turn.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided sasunaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto

Beta: THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT BETA-ED!!! I SAY SORRY FOR ALL MISTAKES!!!!

Word Count: 2002

_**The Beauty Is Mine**_

Chapter Nine

To Touch the Untouchable

_--Last Chapter--_

_Itachi trapped Naruto's chin securely before putting his lips to the blonds' ear, "I'll make a deal with you Naruto." Eyes shifted over to Minato who watched through hazed eyes, "I'll let him go, even see that someone helps him with his fever, if you stay here with me." Leaning in a bit more he licked Naruto's outer lob, "Stay with me forever Naruto."_

_With a small gasp, Naruto felt the unmistakable tingle of wanting zap through him, as Itachi held him tightly to his chest, whispering things that made him want to be closer to the king. But there was one thing that he wanted to know._

_"Take off your hood first."_

_--Continue--_

Itachi smiled and let go of Naruto except for his hand. "Yes, young one." With his other hand the raven gripped his hood and let it fall.

Naruto gasped and looked at the glorious face before noting the wolf ears atop his head. Of course they weren't that bad but they made the king look a bit wild. Once more the blond held back the feeling of arousment by crossing his arms.

Still smiling Itachi pulled Naruto closer to him and walked toward the door to Minato's cell, "We're going down to the entrance hall where you're going to say your goodbyes." Slowly he unlocked the door and watched the old man exit the cell.

As his father crossed the doorway Naruto rammed his elbow into Itachi's chest. Caught by surprise the raven relinquished his hold and Naruto pushed away and raced his father out of the room.

Amused Itachi started to click his tongue, "Naughty, naughty." Turning he followed them with ease; enjoying the look of confidence on the young blonds' face. But he didn't allow much of a gap for the two to escape.

With little form the raven jumped over the railing as the two flew down the stairs and landed like a wild creature, "Are you ready to say goodbye, Naruto-kun?" He smirked at the blond and snapped his fingers.

Gasping Naruto grabbed at his father as something pulled him back. "Naruto!"

Itachi grabbed Minato and pulled him to the doorway while Naruto yelled up a storm, fighting the statue that had come to life and grabbed him. Itachi narrowed his eyes and smiled down on Minato, "I'll be sure to make him enjoy his stay here, old man."

Minato fought against Itachi with all his might but was easily overpowered by the king, "Let him go! Let him go!" Repeatedly he begged until Itachi laughed as he opened the doorway and let the blizzard inside.

"I'm going to keep him here until he dies." Itachi's eyes were agleam with strangled pleasure as he threw Minato out into the snow. "Have a nice trip home."

As if time had slowed down, Minato watched as the door shut, Itachi's face glowing with triumph. The blond reached hopelessly for the door and doubled over as a few more coughs rocked through him once more.

He propped himself up and looked at the door, his vision fading a bit. He needed to get back inside and get his son. He had to get in somehow!

Something touched Minato's shoulder and he cried as he was pulled away from the doorway. Looking around he cried again as he was pulled into a carriage by something that resembled a tree root. Once inside he pounded against the sides of the small doors but was thrown back and restrained by some more root like structures.

After acquiring it's precious cargo the carriage moved away from the castle and headed toward the nearest village.

--

With a cruel smile Itachi watched through the crack in the door as the old man was pulled into the carriage. It was a good thing too because the kind didn't want to be disturbed for the time being. It would be hard enough to keep the other things here away from the boy. Closing the door he listened as the click echoed through the abandoned hall.

Itachi turned to Naruto with satisfaction, "Go back to your post," he ordered the statue which let the blond fall to the ground. Unprepared for the fall the blond landed on his butt and he cried as he hit the stone floor. Allowing no opportunity for the blond to move away Itachi towered over him with his smile still plastered on his face.

"I have been patient for a long time, little one." Itachi bent down and reached out for the blond. Naruto gasped as Itachi lifted his chin up and trailed that hand down his throat. Holding his tongue Naruto did his best to not show any feeling as Itachi's hand petting his cheek softly.

"I've been so patient…" Itachi leaned in so he was only a few inches away from Naruto's face, "I can't keep being patient anymore." Pulling Itachi picked Naruto up and dragged him toward the stairs.

Fighting the entire time, Naruto pulled and thrashed, attempting to get away from the monster instead of surrendering to his body's wishes. However Itachi wouldn't even let him get two inches away before pulling him into his arms.

"Stop fighting what you want." The raven whispered in his ear before lifting him off the ground and rushing up the stairs. "It's much more fun when you give in to desire." He stated before stopping in front of a very large door.

Naruto yelped as he was thrown into the door which opened before he had time to put force on it. He landed with a thump on the cold ground and cried in pain as his arm was tugged on and he was again in the air.

Itachi didn't even stop as he pinned the blond against the wall and leaned forward to press their lips together. He could feel the blond wriggle against him but that just made it harder to control the sexually driven animal.

He ran his hands over the clothing and scratched at it while moving his lips over Naruto's many times until finally getting access into the tasty cavern. The blonds' body was on fire as his hormones took over and he found himself lusting for more as the king pressed his lips over and over on his own. He pushed his lowers into Itachi's and opened his mouth just a little to breath. He shivered as the king kissed him again and his tongue darted to meet his own. Eagerly Naruto touched his own tongue to Itachi's and heard the king inhale sharply.

Never had he imagined the pleasure to be so great.

The raven pulled away and licked his lips before pressing them to Naruto's again and moving down a bit, his grip loosening as his instincts told him what to do.

Being gentle the king moved so that they were on a soft surface. The bed his subconscious told him but he ignored it and pulled Naruto closer to him.

Naruto pushed away a bit so he could breathe yet his legs somehow found their way around Itachi's waist. Who would have thought that it would be so addicting to do this?

As they got more skin exposed Naruto suddenly realized that he was behaving like a woman. It made him blush and he pushed his head into Itachi's chest as the man moved his hands to push down the blonds' pants.

"Don't touch me anymore," he muttered and pushed Itachi away again.

Ignoring him Itachi pushed the pants all the way down and trailed his fingers over Naruto's soft hips while the blond shuddered, "But you like it." Fluidly the king moved his hand so he could take the blonds' member in hand.

Naruto groaned as his member slowly hardened. He clawed at Itachi's shoulders, tearing the skin causing Itachi to hiss at the pain. Just when Naruto was about to hit his climax, the beast released his member and the climax receded.

The beast slowly stood up and stripped himself of his own clothing and bent back to lie beside Naruto. The wolf began to lick at the dazed blonde's ears again, "Did you like that? I can make it happen all over again if you want?" Naruto looked into the beast's lust filled eyes, "Only if you want."

Itachi started to pump him once again and Naruto's moans grew louder and louder as the speed started to pick up. Finally he groaned as cum shot out onto Itachi's hand.

Gasping for breath, Naruto didn't stop Itachi as he kissed his forehead and parted his legs a bit more so he could gain access. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply as a finger pushed against his puckered hole. He gasped a bit more as another finger pushed into him. As a third finger is added Naruto accidentally let loose a soft cry of pain and Itachi instantly looked at him with soft humor.

"Does it hurt much? I hope not because I think I deserve some fun as well." He smirked cruelly and widened the hole a bit more while his own member hardened a bit more.

Kissing his forehead again Itachi sat up and put Naruto's legs on either side of him. Inhaling sharply the two tensed before Itachi exhaled and pushed his hard tip to Naruto's puckered hole.

Willing his muscles to relax the blond did his best to keep silent but the pain was on the front of his mind. Itachi was still as he finally got his entire length in, wanting to make it easier on himself and the hole. After the muscles were relaxed he pulled out and thrust back in.

His pride seemed to have left him as Naruto shamelessly whimpered softly. Itachi smiled and pulled Naruto even closer, "Hold me if you want." As Itachi thrust in and out again Naruto wound his arms around the elder's chest and held him while the pain slowly was replaced by a feeling of pleasure. It wasn't hard to allow Itachi inside him when he was hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

Groaning Naruto buried his head in Itachi's chest as the physical contact built up. How something so shameless could be making him so excited. Did he enjoy being forced into this position?

Itachi inhaled a bit as his own member became hard and ready. Thankful he let the infectious liquid spurt into the blond as he thrust in one final time. Panting slightly he lowered himself to the bed again and didn't let go of the blond.

It had been a very good way to pass time…

--

"It's cold…" the blond male muttered before his body comprehended it.

Minato shivered horribly as the cold bit at him. How could it be so cold already? He huddled closer into his corner and noticed that the wind was blowing harder than before.

Hoping beyond the gods, he prayed he could be warm soon.

The carriage continued it's way through the storm of cold, unconcerned as it wandered down the wrong trail.

--

"Why is it so fucking cold???" a blonde woman shrieked into the chilling air. Snow had started to fall and she felt a vein throb, "It was just sun a second ago? Why the sudden change in weather??"

Tsunade pulled her over coat closer to her and walked a bit faster. If it snowed hard then the herbs she needed would be buried and thus be difficult to acquire. Muttering to herself for a few minutes she didn't notice the horse that was running toward her. As she turned at the sound of it's hooves she screamed and all went black.

Falling she landed on the earth, a great wound on her head. Blood spilled out of it as the horse came back. When the animal was just feet away it stopped and the man jumped down from it and bent toward her.

Her attacker smirked down on her, "Did you honestly think you could get away witch?"

--

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up! I did work on it but I did have classes to finish and then I had to work on manga pages for my friend. The project was three months behind schedule so I worked my butt off to draw and ink them all!

Seventeen pages is no laughing matter! I now envy all those people who have a dozen pages ready in one week. They must be super human… or have coffee!

Anyway I thank you all for reading and once more I'm sorry it's late!

HmmYaoi


End file.
